One Direction: Just A Bit Crazy
by SuperiorLlama
Summary: Five guys. One girl. How the hell does that work? One Direction. Rated T that will go to an M. WARNING:COARSE LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS
1. Hurt by a Bad Romance

**FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD (COURTESY OF YOURS TRULY)**

**I do not own or know One Direction. Requested by close friend, so I decided to give 1D a chance. Did my band research, so here we go. I have an Ouran HSHC challenge in an upcoming chapter, and the prize will be a one shot with any One Direction pairing (you decide details, OC's, and other sh*t,[I'll PM you]). Oh, and I made up some people (Lindsey Pierce, Wren, Managers, Matt, Twitter accounts and other minor characters, so don't be like "Who the f*ck is Lindsey Pierce?". Okie Dokie? Rated T that will probably go to an M later on. **

**Enjoy!**

**(Floor plan for One Direction + Wren's suite: ** images/sized/_img/plans/floorplan_ ** '.' We'll see if it works. Check it out. It will make things easier for both of us. **

"Okay, boys. This is your new opening act." Simon told the five young men circled around his desk.

Simon clicked the play button on the computer screen and leaned backward in his throne, as he liked to call it. Louis also calls it the 'swivel chair of poshness'.

All of the boys were crowded around the computer monitor behind him, shoving and pushing to get a better view. Niall's elbow shot back and jammed into Louis rib, sending a bruising pain throughout his lung.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Sorry, Louis." Niall apologized. The blonde Irishman patted Louis' shoulder quickly before turning back to face the video.

"I don't forgive you." He muttered to himself. Of course the eldest was joking, he was just annoyed by the bruise forming on his ribcage. No one could stay mad at the Nialler. Damn him and his adorableness.

Back on the screen, the video crackled with static and focused on a lone figure standing on a brightly lit bar stage. The quality was so low, you couldn't make out her features, only the colors and slender shape of her body. It seemed as though the video was taken by a crappy cellphone camera that was far away from the stage.

"What's with the quality, Simon?" Zayn asked, leaning forward and squinting his eyes.

As if that would help. Louis knew he could make a video better than this. The camera shook and waved around wildly every few seconds. Liam was beginning to feel nauseous watching it.

"This video is worse than Minecraft..." Harry grumbled. A migraine was was beginning to rear it's ugly head.

"It's better than nothing. Just listen." Simon ordered. Louis rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

They all shuffed around and waited for something to make this video worth watching. Simon crossed his arms and sat with his signature unimpressed pokerface.

The opening notes to Christina Aguilera's 'Hurt' started playing and the girl moved to the front of the little stage. In the backround, people were whooping and whistling. The girl's fuzzy figure looked small. A poofy looking mane of reddish hair surrounded her blurry face.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away._

_If only I knew what I know today._

_Ooh, ooh."_

"Holy Jesus! She's amazing!" Niall exclaimed. Liam agreed with him 100%, but he wanted to see how she would handle the rest of the song.

"Hush, Nialler. She's only just started!" Louis told him in a whisper.

"_I would hold you in my arms,_

_I would take the pain away._

_Thank you for all you've done,_

_Forgive all your mistakes._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I wanna call you,_

_But I know you won't be there!"_

Like Christina's voice, this girl's was powerful and full of soul. It was hypnotizing and...and just...amazing. The resonance alone made Niall's knees weak.

Simon knew the other boys thought so too, because their jaws dropped and they were gaping at the screen in awe. His pokerface turned into a smug smirk.

"No way..." Harry said quietly, as the mysterious girl with the magical voice launched into the chorus.

"_Oooh! I'm sorry for _

_Blaming you _

_For everything _

_I just couldn't do._

_And I hurt myself, by hurting you."_

Her voice was perfect in every way. It was loud and powerful, but also beautiful and mesmurizing. Louis couldn't believe such a wonderful voice wasn't discovered sooner.

They all watched the song with an unashamed admiration (maybe not Simon, but he must've thought she was great, too.). When she got to Zayn's favorite part, he almost died with giddiness.

"_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you been away!_

_Ooooh! It's dangerous!_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back_

_Time!"_

Pleasuring chills ran down Harry's spine as she sang the last line. How in the world was this humanly possible? How could someone have the voice of an angel?

Okay, super cheesy...but true.

As she finished the song with the soft, sad notes, Louis almost felt like jumping in the air and fist pumping.

This girl would be singing with _them._

"Damn." Zayn breathed when she finished the last note.

"I know." Simon nodded smugly.

"Holy Fu-" Harry started, but Louis slapped his hand over his mouth with a loud smack.

"Language, Mr. Styles!" he chided him jokingly.

Louis removed his hand and looked at the other's reactions. It was actually quite funny.

Liam had disappeared somewhere, and Niall was still gaping with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth there, mate. You're catching flies." Louis joked.

His mouth snapped shut and he shook his head slightly. Simon let out a chuckle at their reactions. Everyone but him seemed to be shocked.

"You'll be meeting her in one week. I hope you will be able to take care of yourselves until then, because you only have two radio interviews planned."

That's good news. The boys hadn't gotten a good sleep in almost three days. Tomorrow they could sleep in, and God knows they would.

Simon pushed out his chair, forcing them all to back up, almost running over Louis' toes in the process.

"I'll be seeing you boys later." he said as he walked out of the large office's door.

"We have to wait a week?" Louis complained childishly. He personally couldn't wait to meet her.

"Holy shit! Holy shit, shit, shit!" Niall exclaimed. He brought his hands up to his head and ran them through his hair slowly.

"How come he gets to swear, Louis?" Harry asked, fake pouting.

"Aw, he just doesn't know better. You have to set a good example for the poor child." Louis comforted him, tapping his nose gently with his index finger. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Hey!" Niall protested, removing his hands from his hair and glaring over at them. He didn't look very intimidating though. Niall was as scary as a sleepy kitten.

"They're right, Nialler. You can't just walk around swearing like that. You'll get into trouble." Zayn told him, casually throwing his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Where's Liam?" Harry asked, looking around for the taller boy.

They all looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Well, there's only one possible solution...Niall must have eaten him." Louis declared.

"What?" Niall exclaimed. Zayn and Harry broke out in quiet laughter.

"What is this, pick on Niall day?" Niall grumbled quietly.

"It's the only logical answer." Louis continued.

"_Or_ he went to the restroom." A voice said from behind them.

Louis turned and saw Liam approaching them with his famous closed lips smile.

"So what did ya think of the singing girl?" he asked him when he got closer.

"It's obvious she was amazing. I don't think I've ever heard such a fantastic voice." Liam nodded, scratching his chin. The girl looked quite young, but her voice would be a fantastic addition to their show.

"What about mine?" Zayn asked, giving Liam the puppy face.

"Right after you, Zayny." Liam smiled, reaching out and rubbing his dark-haired friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Simon didn't even tell us her name..." Louis shook my head. How was he supposed to wait around all week for this nameless girl to show up and dazzle them in person?

"Yes he did. If you had paid attention earlier, you would have heard Simon say her name is Wren Machio **( Ren Muh-she-oh...or Muh-chee-oh, I don't care.)**." Liam told him with an exasperated tone.

"I don't need to pay attention when I have you, Lili!" Louis sang, pulling him in and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. Louis laughed and ruffled his hair.

**(Moving on...)**

"_Wren Machio Answers Questions About One Direction!"_

"Looky, Harry! Lindsey is asking her about us!" Louis exclaimed to his room buddy. He was sitting on the chair in the corner of their master bedroom. Harry and Louis had won the rights to stay in the Master in an intense game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' a week before.

Louis was sitting cross-legged on the large bed with his laptop in front of him.

In the interveiw he was watching, a lady named Lindsey Pierce was asking Wren about One Direction.

"OI! BOYS! GET IN HERE!" he yelled impatiently. Harry moved from the chair and plopped down on the mattress next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. His curly browns locks tickled Louis' chin and neck slightly, but he didn't mind.

"Aw! Larry Stylinson!" Zayn teased when he entered the room. Niall and Liam followed behind him and they all sat on the bed around the laptop. The bed frame creaked under all of the extra weight.

Louis clicked the play button. Lindsey's pretty face and blonde hair filled the screen, and she began takling to the camera, sitting in her familiar red chair. They had been on her show a little over a month ago, and he could still remeber the odor of her strong perfume. Niall wrinkled his nose at the memory. Too much of something that smells good _could_ be a bad thing.

_"This is Lindsey Pierce, and I'm here with Wren Machio, the soon-to-be opening act for the famous boy band, 'One Direction'. She kindly agreed to answer some 1D fan questions, which are taken off Twitter." _Lindsey said cheerily, smiling. Her bleached white teeth seemed extra large in this interview to Louis.

The camera zoomed out and the boys could see a small girl sitting in another red chair facing Lindsey at an angle.

Harry's jaw dropped with a wet pop.

Wren was absolutely stunning. She had ridiculously curly red-brown hair that surrounded her perfect face in a giant mass of hair. It looked soft and healthy, and made him want to tangle my fingers in it.

Anyway, Wren's eyes were a strange but beautiful gold/yellow color, framed by thick lashes. They were intense, but warm. Her pink lips were full and perfect, looking entirely kissable, Louis thought. Her small nose was adorable.

She was a mixture of adorable and beautiful.

Perfect.

Wren's feet didn't fully reach the floor. Lindsey's feet were flat on the ground, but she was in three inch heels. Still, the toes of Wren's black, worn out Adidas Sambas barely brushed the carpet. She was wearing pastel yellow jean capris, and a bright red Beatles T-shirt. Wren seemed to be a bit on the skinny side, but Harry promised myself I would feed her well when she got here. She swung her legs back and forth like a little kid.

Louis just wanted to give her a giant bear hug. She was a tiny princess doll.

_Er, that's weird, _Louis thought. He felt a tint of guilt in the thought. He was, after all, the boyfriend of Eleanor Calder.

He looked over and saw the other boys had similiar reactions. Harry stared at the screen in wide eyed awe. Niall's cheeks were a burning red. Zayn had a surprised smile on his face, and Liam looked like he was wrestling between guilt and admiration.

Lindsey smiled at Wren and Wren smiled back, revealing a row of straight, white teeth. Her smile instantly made Harry feel a million times happier.

"I call dibs..." Zayn told them. Louis smirked slightly. He was sure Harry would call her first. Liam would probably say something like 'Wren is a lady, not a prize. Shame on you.'

"No fair. She'll choose who she wants!" Niall protested. So the games begin...

"If she doesn't have a boyfriend..." Harry added.

"Shhh!" Liam shushed them. They all settled down and focused on the interview again.

_"So Wren, how does it feel to have become so famous in only half a week?" _Lindsey asked Wren.

_"Oh, it's awesome. I didn't even know someone had taken a video of me singing, let alone that it had gone viral. I was so suprised when Simon called me and offered me this job_." Wren responded with enthusiasm. She had one of the strangest accents the boys had ever heard. It sounded like a mixture of multiple accents.

Louis wondered where she was from.

She smiled with closed lips, making her look mischevious. Louis felt more excitement bubble up inside him.

_Another prank buddy?_

_"You love singing, don't you_?' Lindsey asked, smiling knowingly at Wren.

_"I do. Music is my life. Without it, I don't know how I would go on." _She reached up a hand and brushed some of the stray feathery curls away from her face.

"_Right. So what do your parents think of this_?"

Wren's radiant smile faltered for a moment. It returned a second later, but it wasn't the same. It was strained and fake. Louis' eyebrows furrowed subconciously.

_"Well, my dad...has been very...supportive. And I'm sure my mom would be proud." _She asnswered, struggling to keep up her facade. _Would_ be?

Lindsey obviously didn't pick up on it, and she moved on to her next question.

_"Okay, one more question of mine before we move onto Twitter. How do you feel about meeting the boys?"_

_"Well, I'm not really connected to the media and stuff. Sorta out of the loop, I guess. I've had a chance to listen to a few of their songs, though_." Wren shrugged her shoulders.

_"Have you seen pictures of them?" _LIndsey inquired.

_"Erm, no, I haven't. I have no idea what they look like. But, I know their names!"_ Wren answered, brightening when she said the last sentence. Simon must have told her.

Harry knew they not the biggest super stars, but really? She's never even seen a _picture_ of them?

_Woah, calm down Harry. You're starting to sound like a biggot, _He thought.

_"Let's get a picture of them projected onto the wall behind us, then! Alright, Wren. Get ready."_

On the blank wall, a picture of One Direction's 'Gotta Be You' song picture appeared. The one where they were sitting on the brown chairs and couches.

Wren leaned closer and inspected all of their faces.

_"This Twitter question is from JamieLoves1D, and she wants to know which 1D member is your favorite." _Lindsey said.

_"Um...I haven't met them yet." _Wren answered, looking a little uncomfortable. Her fingers began rubbing together like she was rubbing to imaginary coins together.

"_Who do you think is the hottest?" _Lindsey tried again.

Wren turned back to the picture and bit her bottom lip in thought. Her pefect brows furrowed slightly.

"_Well, the one with the sex hair is pretty hot. Though they all are... I don't know. I'll get back to you on that one later."_

_"Are you talking about Louis?"_

_"Is that the one with the sex hair?"_

_"Point to him."_

Wren reached out a slender finger and lightly tapped Louis' chest in the picture.

"_Is that Louis?" _She asked. On the inside, Louis smiled smugly

_"Yes. You'll learn their names eventually, dear. Don't worry. This next question is from _Styles, and she wants to know when's your birthday and what your favorite color is."_

_"I'll be nineteen on Febuary 16th of 2013, and my favorite color is orange."_ Wren said.

Harry shifted in his spot next to Louis.

_Naughty boy..._ He smirked internally.

_"Okay, we only have time for one last question. This one's from OneDirectionForever14 and she wants to know if you're in a relationship. She also wanted to tell you that Niall Horan is hers." _Lindsey said with a wink.

Wren laughed. Such a pleasant sound.

_"I'm not in a relationship right now. I have been single for a little bit over a year now."_

_"Maybe a romance will bubble up with you and one of the boys. Thank you for coming. This is Wren Machio, and I'm Lindsey Pierce. Thanks for watching."_

Wren turned and waved at the camera with a relaxed smile on her face. The camera zoomed out to fit the both of them in the frame.

_"I wish you luck, Wren. This is going to be long and hard for you." _Lindsey told her.

Wren snorted with poorly contained laughter.

"_Long and hard?" _She giggled childishly.

Lindsey smiled uncertainly and nodded.

"_Well...that's all the time we have." _She said.

Wren let out a loud bout of laughter and tilted her head back. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she clutched her stomach.

The screen went black and Louis closed the laptop slowly.

"I'm the hottest." He teased after a moment of silence.

"DID YOU SEE HOW FREAKING HOT SHE WAS?" Harry yelled.

"WE ALL DID, HARRY. THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL!" Louis screamed back.

"She gets dirty jokes?" Niall asked, mostly talking to himself.

"Weird." Liam said, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"But she's hot as hell." Zayn added.

"She's adorable." Niall said.

"Adorable hotness?" Louis asked.

_That's actually pretty accurate, _Louis thought. _Her tinyness and cuteness was only rivaled by her beauty and sexy body._

"Something like that, I guess..." Liam nodded.

Harry smooshed his face into his pillow and moaned.

"She's so hot!" He groaned into the pillow.

"Her hotness doesn't have aything to do with her singing, Harry. You can't let that get in the way of her or our music." Liam chided. _There he goes, being his normal self. Stupid Daddy Direction, _Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Daddy Liam." Harry grumbled, removing his face from the pillow.

"Don't worry, Hazza. She said I was the hottest anyway." Louis teased, patting his shoulder. The teasing smirk returned to his handsome features.

"She said she couldn't decide!" Zayn protested.

"Yeah!" Niall agreed. Louis stuck my tongue out at them. A pillow flew through the air towards his face, but he skillfully dodged it.

"HA!" He cheered loudly, wiggling in his 'sucess dance'.

"You have Eleanor, anyways." Liam said. Louis glanced back at him. He was big about being faithful in relationships.

"I know. But we should be allowed to admire the beauty of other ladies." He said. It may be a pretty douchebag thing to say, but he knew he would never cheat on Eleanor. She was too good for that.

"Amen." Harry backed him up.

Harry was a strange guy. People who didn't know him thought he was a flirty womanizer who would sleep with any girl. That might have been true when he was a bit younger, but he had grown up a lot in the years the boys spent with each other. Louis thinks they all improved each other's characters, in good and bad ways. Now, he was still a serious flirt, but when he really liked a person, he treated them like royalty. He didn't believe he would ever cheat on someone he was in a serious relationship with. He's just not that kind of guy. If he did, Louis would have to beat him with a baseball bat, just to knock a little sense into him.

"Alright. We're meeting Wren on Friday. We need to get this place cleaned up..." Liam said, looking around the master room. You could say Harry and Louis weren't the cleanest of people. But what's a person gonna do? They're guys without supervision or moms yelling at them to clean up.

"Hey, if she's meeting us, she has to know we're messy." Louis said, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, Harry's cellphone went off.

He picked it up and put the speaker on.

"Hello boys." Said a voice throught the speaker. The familiar accent and serious tone floated into the room.

"Hello, Uncle Simon!" The boys chorused.

"I've called to tell you that your radio interveiw will be tonight at 7 o'clock. You will be picked up at 6, so be ready before then. Wren will be coming on Friday at noon, so be ready for her too. I'll see you boys soon. Goodbye." He said.

Our phone conversations with Simon were always short and to the point. Louis guessed that's just the way he is, though. But he also think that's good for them, because they need someone like him to keep them on track. If Simon hadn't done all the things he'd done, they'd probably have ended in a train wreck years ago.

"Bye!" They chorused again, and the call ended.

Zayn got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Gonna get ready." He told us, then disappeared out the door. Typical. Even for radio interviews, he had to look good. It was only half past 4.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Niall said, following Zayn out. That wasn't surprising either.

Liam's phone rang and a smile appeared on his face.

"It's Danielle." He told Harry and Louis, then he left the room to go out on the terrace.

"Oh, him and his girlfriend." Louis joked, sighing and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. He may act annoyed at their gooey relationship sometimes, but he was happy for his tall friend. He deserved happiness more than anyone else Louis knew.

"Mmmhmm." Harry hummed.

**(On the terrace.)**

"Danielle. How are you, baby?" Liam asked into the phone.

_"I...I um. I have something to tell you." _She answered. The tone of her voice was strange.

"What is it?" HE asked, suddenly worried.

_"I...I.." _She continued.

_Oh god, _Liam thought. _This must be bad. Is she going to break up with me? Over the _phone_?_

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. The wall behind him seemed cold and hard when he pressed my back against it. Liam's heart began to ache for what he knew was coming. The cold air was bearable, but it made the mood so much more depressing, as well as the setting sun. No fans were allowed around the hotel, so the night was strangley silent.

"Tell me, Danielle." He said quietly, trying to keep his emotions out of his voice. Mabe he did prefer her breaking up with him by phone call. In person, she would have to see him break down.

_"...I...I'm really sorry for bothering you. This isn't important now. I'll tell you later."_ She said after a long pause. Liam let out a sigh of relief, but he still remained skeptical and upset.

"You're not bothering me, Dani. What is it?" He pleaded. Anything was important when it came to her.

_"No, it's fine. Just forget I ever metioned anything. I really miss you."_

"...I miss you too, don't ever forget that. I love you." Liam told her. He was unwilling to just ignore her earlier attitude, but he figured she'd tell him when she was ready. As long as it wasn't a breakup.

_"Goodbye, Liam." _She said.

Before he had the chance to say goodbye back, she hung up.

It took him a few seconds to realize she didn't say 'I love you' back.

**(Onward! To the next scene!)**

Liam was still wondering about Danielle's strange behavior whe Louis burst out onto the terrace, singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' at the top of his lungs.

When he finished the last notes, he struck a pose.

Liam couldn't help hisself, he had to laugh. He was glad for it though. He needed a good laugh after all the Danielle drama.

"Wassup, Lili? You've been out here for like two hours!" Louis said, when he stood normally.

"Nothing's up..." Liam said in a casual tone, acting as if he hadn't just been sulking in his suspicions and paranoia.

Louis frowned at him and stepped closer. He leaned in until their faces were inches apart and looked at Liam through squinted eyes. Liam leaned away from him slighly. Louis had the tendency to do things that made people feel awkward.

"...nope. Something's wrong. What's up, Payne?" He asked after a few seconds, returning back to his own personal space.

When you spend so much time with someone, you can't fool them. No hiding secrets either.

Liam sighed in resign. No point in lying anymore.

"...It's Danielle. I feel like something's wrong." He gave in after a slight hesitation.

"What makes you think that?" Louis asked, sitting on the pool sunning chair and patting the spot next to him.

Liam sat down and Louis wrapped his arm around his shoulders in a comforting way.

"She just sounded...off...when I talked to her on the phone. She told me she wanted to tell me something, but then she said to forget it. And then she didn't say 'I love you' back or give me a chance to say goodbye when she hung up." Liam confided in him.

Louis was silent for a few moments.

"Sounds like she's guilty of something, mate. It could be something small or embarrasing or whatever. But I think you should ask her about it in person next time you see her. Until then, don't let it worry you too much, okay?" Louis said.

Louis was a great guy. Sure, he was immature and irresponsible at times, but he was funny and loyal. At least, that's what Liam thougt. If you were his friend, he would never fail to make you laugh or smile, and he was so supportive. Louis was the kind of guy that would let you cry on his shoulder, then tease you in a friendly way afterward, just to make you smile. Liam felt really lucky to have met such a great guy, and to be doing what he loved with him and three other great guys.

"Thanks, mate." Liam thanked him. He really was greatful for his advice, but he didn't think he could let this go so easily. He wouldn't be able to see Danielle in person until Wednesday, a full week from then.

"No problem, Lili. Now come inside, we're being picked up in a half hour." Louis told him. He rubbed Liam's shoulder slightly before removing his arm and standing up.

"Don't worry about it now, Liam. If it was super important, she would've told you." Louis said, before turning and walking back into the warm hotel room.

The wind had picked up a biting chill. Liam stood and walked over to the ledge of the terrace. The veiw of London the boys had was amazing. He stared out to the bright lights of the city and sighed, the warm breath visible in the cold air.

_What was going on with Danielle? Had I done something wrong?_

**Danielle, hundreds of miles away**

"We shouldn't be doing this." She moaned breathlessly as Matt kissed her neck.

"Shush, babe. Let me show you how a real man should make you feel." He whispered onto her sensitive skin.

His hot fingers wound themselves into Danielle's curly hair and he pulled her head back. Her mouth was open and he moved his on top of hers, shoving his tongue in.

Danielle pushed back the guilt and enjoyed the feeling of his body. She knew this was wrong, but she's so lonely without a man to keep her company and satisfy her...needs. Liam is just a boy. He can't do the things Matt can. Sure, they've had sex, but only twice, and it just didn't...Danielle didn't know. It wasn't amazing like it was with Matt.

Matt moved his mouth to her collarbone and fumbled with her bra clasp. He had so much experience. The sex with him was always great.

"Mmmm..." Danielle moaned when he kissed her breast gently.

She had been seeing Matt for the past month. They had met on the set for a new Drake music video, and they instantly clicked. She didn't want a relationship with him, they were just friends with benefits. He was there for her and did what Liam couldn't.

Of course Danielle felt plenty of guilt afterwards, but she couldn't give up this great thing they had.

She often wondered why she was doing this to Liam.

That sweet boy deserves everything that she wasn't.

She has to tell him soon.

Danielle's thoughts were blocked off when Matt entered her roughly.

"Oh, God!" She groaned.

She'll tell Liam later...

**(Back at the 1D hotel.)**

"Okie dokie, guys! Let's go!" Louis shouted, skipping to the black Directionmobile (as he liked to call it, it sounds much cooler than 'the van').

Harry, Niall, and Zayn were following close behind him. Liam was slowly shuffling far behind, staring at the ground with his chin hidden in his big scarf.

When Louis got to the Directionmobile, he adjusted his own striped scarf and climed in. Niall and Zayn climbed into the seat opposite of him and buckled up. Harry took his normal spot next to Louis.

When Liam got to the sliding van door, Louis gestured for him to sit on the open spot on his other side. He nodded and climbed into the seat.

They all settled in and a slightly awkward silence filled the car. Zayn, Niall , and Harry gave Liam and Louis questioning sideways glances every now and then.

Is it me, or is it awfully quiet?" Niall asked, breaking the silence.

"It is a bit quiet. Hey, Mikey! Crank up the tunes!" Louis shouted. Their van driver nodded and turned on the radio.

Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' started blasting throught he car and Louis began dancing along in his seat.

"_Rah, rah, ra-a-ah! Roma, ro-ma-ma! Ga, ga, ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!" _He sang loudly.

Harry joined in and they danced together. Niall was laughing so hard his face was turning red and Zayn looked like he was struggling between embarrasment and laughter.

Louis glanced over at Liam to see him gazing out of the window, a far away look in in his eye.

_"I want your ugly, I want your disease_!" Louis sang, pinching Liam's cheek lightly.

_"I want your everything as long as it's free!" _Harry sang.

"_I want your love!" _They sang together.

Liam looked over and half smiled.

"_Love, love, love! I want your love!" _Harry and Louis sang together again, with Niall joining them.

_"I want your drama, the touch of your hand!" _Louis sang along.

_"I want your leather studded kiss in the sand!" _Harry continued.

_"I want your love..." _Niall sang with his fake seductive expression.

_"Love, love, love! I want your love!" _They all sang. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was good that they could laugh and mess around like this. Almost made them feel as though they weren't a famous boyband that was under a ton of pressure. Don't get them wrong, they love their life and their fans, but it was nice to kick back or just goof off.

_"You know that I want you, and you know that I need you." _Zayn finally gave in, using his 'sexy face' and funny Indian accent.

_"'Cause I'm a freak baby_!" Louis sang loudly.

_"I want your bad, bad romance..." _He finished, winking at him childishly.

_"I want your love and I want your revenge!_

_You and me could write a bad romance!_

_I want your love and all your love is revenge!_

_You and me could write a bad romance!" _They all sang loudly (minus Liam, who was still only half smiling).

Louis nudged Liam's side and he looked him in the eyes. Louis smiled at him reassuringly and gave him a thumbs up, trying to get a bigger response from him. His distant, sad mood was begininng to harsh his mellow.

He finally gave the boys a full smile and nodded slightly. Louis winked at him and grinned widely.

"Take it away, Lili!" He yelled above the music.

"Oh! Caught in a bad romance!" He sang, smiling at Louis.

He danced along, as well as the other boys.

When the song ended, they were all singing and laughing and dancing.

This was the life.

**Sorry if I used your twitter name. Again, I made up characters and other stuff.**

**I have nothing against Danielle. I actually really like her as a person, just need some of that good ol' dur-ahma.**

**Until next time, goodbye.**


	2. Before I See Anything Else

**Hello again. Chapter numero dos of Just A Bit Crazy. Don't ignore these A/N's. Ouran HSHC contest coming up once I get more reviews. Again, I don't own anything except my characters. Nor do I make any moo-la. (Haha.)**

**Enjoy.**

"It's great to see you guys! Thanks for coming!" Mark said. He was their middle aged interviewer with spiked brown hair. He's a handsome man, but his age is steadily catching up with him.

"It's great to be here." Niall said. The blonde Irishman spun around in his swivel chair.

The boys didn't get to swivel often, so they always to advantage of those fantastic chairs. Louis seriously wanted to hug the man that invented them.

"Alright. So, you have a tour coming up in the next couple of months. Will you be singing more covers?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We will be singing songs from 'Up All Night', as well as new songs from our upcoming album." Liam answered. Liam could be so serious sometimes. Louis wrinkled my nose in dissaproval.

That's what makes him their Liam, though, so Louis loved him anyways.

"Oh? Could you give us a sample?" Mark asked.

"Sorry, mate. It's a surprise for now." Louis told him ominously, spining around in a full circle. Mark didn't seem to mind heir childish swiveling. He must have interviewed many people who did the same things.

"Oh, alright. How about your new opening act. Are you excited?" He contiued. In Louis' mind, a mental image of Wren popped up and forbidden feelings of want surprised him.

_Bad Louis! No! _

He shook his head, as if it would shake out all the naughty feelings.

'_You can't let a girl's looks get the better of your judgement.'_ Liam would have said.

_Good advice Lili. Thanks._

_Wait...oh god, now Liam's in my head._

As thought he really was, Liam glanced over at Louis with a questioning look. Louis looked away quickly, focusing on Niall.

"We all are. Can't wait to meet her in person." Niall answered. Nobody semed to have noticed the interaction between Liam and Louis.

"Have you seen her interveiws and singing? What are your first impressions?"

"Well, when Simon first showed us the video of her singing, we all thought she was amazing. Then we watched the interveiw she had with Lindsey Pierce." Harry answered.

"And what did you think of her in the interveiw?" Mark questioned.

"She's hot." Zayn said simply.

Louis smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Have you no shame, Malik?" He exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Zayn complained, rubbing his wound.

"Haha! Well, what about you Niall?" Mark laughed.

"She seems great. I'm really excited to see her." NIall smiled in thought and looked down to his hands.

"Louis?"

"Her voice is awesome and, like Niall, I can't wait to meet her." He answered simply, rotating back and forth. He didn't want to upset Eleanor if she was listening, as she often did.

"And you, Harry?"

"She's beautiful. I already like her." Harry said, grinning and glancing over to meet Louis' eyes.

"I think she'll be a great addition to the tour." Liam added. Safe move.

"What do you mean by 'already liking her', Harry?" Mark asked focusing on the curly haired boy. Oh boy, Louis could see this as headline news to one of those sleazy magazines.

'_ONE DIRECTION MEMBER IN LOVE WITH NEW OPENING ACT' _it would say. Those lying gossip magazines would surely blow it out of proportion.

"Who knows?" Harry answered cheekily.

Mark chuckled. In a way, he reminded me of my uncle, Dan. **(Not the drummer, I made Dan up because I'm to lazy to research Louis's actual uncle.)**

"Alright. How are you and Danielle, Liam?"

"We're doing great. She's as wonderful as always. I miss her so much." Liam said, smiling and looking down in thought, most likelythinking of his girlfriend. The other boys could practically feel Liam's affection for the dancer.

"That's just wonderful." Mark said sincerely.

"What about you and Eleanor, Louis?"

Louis looked back at Mark in surprise. He hadn't expected the question.

"Um, we're still going strong. Haven't seen her in a while, and I can't wait to see her again." Louis answered truthfully, a small smile growing onto his lips.

He really did miss Eleanor. She was beautiful and kind and smart. Her only flaws were her jealousy and over protectiveness, but even those things made her cuter to Louis. He might be falling for the brunette model.

The rest of the interview went normally, and after about an hour it was over.

"Well, thank you guys again. So glad you could come by and answer our questions." Mark thanked them again.

"No probblem, Mark!" Louis replied enthusiastically.

"This is Mark Smith with One Direction. Tune in next week when I interveiw Demi Lovato. Say goodbye, boys!"

"Goodbye, boys!" They chorused all into the radio microphones.

"They're so cheeky!" Mark laughed.

**(Danielle, hundreds of miles away)**

"Oh, god!" Danielle screamed in ectasy.

Matt hovered above her for a few more moments, then pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside her, breathing hard. They lay there for a few moments.

"That was great, baby." Matt told her. The addictive 'after sex bliss' was beginning to wear off quicklier these days.

Danielle nodded and hugged the covers close, regretting letting her sexual needs get the best of her again.

The overwhelming guilt was beginning to eat her up. She couldn't do this much longer.

"Matt...we have to stop this." Danielle said after their breathing finally slowed down.

"Stop what?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at her. His other hand reached out and twisted one of her curls around around his fingers.

"This...thing we have. If Liam found out..." She trailed off.

"He _won't_ find out. Stop worrying. It'll be okay." Matt reasured her, tracing a gentle finger up the length of her arm.

Danielle sighed heavily.

She had to tell Liam. This just wasn't working anymore. Liam deserved to know.

"I'll...be in the restroom." She told Matt. He grunted in response and laid down with his eyes closed.

Danielle grabbed her pink iPhone and headed into the large bathroom of Matt's apartment.

Quickly, she dialed Liam's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

The phone rang twice and Liam picked up.

_"Hey, Dani.. What's up, baby_?" His familiar voice asked through the phone.

"Liam." Danielle breathed. Hearing him talk made her realize what a great guy he was. Why was she even cheating on him? With practice, the sex could become just as good as it is with Matt.

_"...yes?" _Liam asked. She could hear the other boys in the backround.

"I...you know what? Nevermind. It doesn't matter. I can't wait to see you." Danielle said. Why tell him and ruin our relationship? There was no point.

_"I can't wait to see you either. Are you sure it doesn't matter?"_

"Yeah...yeah, I am. I love you."

_"I love you, too. Listen, I gotta go, but I miss you and can't wait to see you"_

"Love you."

"_Love you. Goodbye."_

The line went dead and she breathed a sigh of relief.

This was behind her now. All she had to do was break it off with Matt then leave. Just act like nothing happened.

Danielle walked back out to the bedroom, picking up her clothes and putting them on along the way.

Matt sat up in the bed, watching her silently.

"Where you going, babe?" he asked after she pulled on her right boot.

"I can't do this. This can't keep happening. I'm sorry, but we can't have sex with each other anymore." Danielle told him bluntly, shoving her foot into her other shoe.

"What? C'mon, babe...it doesn't have to be like this."

"Matt, I'm serious. I just can't hurt him like this anymore." She contiued.

Matt pulled himself off the bed and stood in front of her, still naked.

Damn his sexy body. Her resolve was already wavering.

"Sex doesn't mean anything if you're not in love with the person you're doin' it with." He whispered seductively, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine. That's all it took for her will power to crumble.

"I..."

Matt took this as a signal and pulled Danielle into him. He stared at her for a few seconds before kissing her gently.

_God damn my weak will power. God damn it all._

**(One Direction, the next day)**

"Oi! Who's hungry?" Niall asked.

"No one but you, Nialler." Louis teased, pinching his cheek. Niall slapped his hand away playfully and left to go search the fridge for food.

"Always hungry." Harry shook his head as he watched him go.

"You'll eat us out of house and home, mate!" Zayn added, patting his back as the blonde walked past him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Niall said, rolling his eyes. The comments were normal teasing, but he felt his insecurities poking at the back of his mind. He fought them back down and continued to the food. He refused to be 16 year old Niall who thought no one would love him if he kept eating like he did. Anybody around him could see he was miraculously slim and healthy, but he still took the teasing seriously. It was much worse when their so called 'fans' weren't joking. Niall would purge for many hours, usually giving in the next day because, let's face it, he could never give up food.

Food is safe. Food won't judge you.

The small silver fridge of hotel room was nestled in the corner of a walls. Niall pulled on the smooth handle and the fridge door opened with a satisfying '_woosh'._

His eyes scanned the contents of the fridge.

_Oh look, some leftover Nandos. _

He pulled out the plastic container and popped it open, walking back out into the living room (a.k.a. Liam's room).

"NIALLER!" Louis yelled when he saw him walk in.

"What?" Niall asked, startled.

"Simon's on the phone!" He told him, bringing his finger to his lips.

"I'm not the one yelling." Niall grumbled, walking over to sit on the couch.

"Shhhh!" Zayn shushed him. Niall rolled his eyes in exhasperation.

_"As I was saying, Wren will be coming tonight around 1:00 AM. Her flight got rescheduled, and we couldn't change it. You don't have to be awake, but please make sure she won't be disgusted if she sees you." _Simon told them.

"Us? Disgusting?" Louis asked, using his disbelieving, offended voice.

"When?" Harry continued, using the same tone.

_"You know what I mean. I'll see you boys soon. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye, Uncle Simon!" They all sang.

The call ended and Harry tossed the phone onto the couch.

"Where'd Liam go?" Niall asked, his mouth full of food.

"Mind your manners, Nialler. And he said he'd be back sometime later. Probably off skype-ing Danielle." Louis said, shrugging his shoulders.

He swallowed the food and set the plastic container down on the little circle coffee table.

"Wonder what that whole flight mess up was about..." Zayn said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Who knows? We'll ask Wren when she get's here." Louis answered.

"...do you wanna stalk Wren via the internet?" Harry asked the other boys.

"Kind of creepy, Hazza..." Niall told him. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled.

Louis laughed and went to their room to get his laptop. When he got back with the silver Macbook in hand, he sat on the couch between Niall and Zayn, and Harry stood on his knees behind the couch, looking over Louis' shoulder.

"Okie dokie, what should we do?" Louis asked, pulling up Google.

"Just type in her name and see what comes up." Zayn suggested.

"Okay...'Wren'...'Machio'" Louis said the words as he typed. He had a habit of doing that.

A bunch of results came up. Apparently Wren had been flown around a lot, doing some interviews. Most of them were videos of Wren before she was famous, either being talked about by TV host people or just normal videos that had shot up in views since her discovery.

"Does she have any bikini shots?" Harry asked. Niall rolled is eyes, in sync with Zayn.

"Jesus, Harry. Keep your lower regions under control!" Louis teased.

Harry blushed slightly and smiled.

"There are a few interviews, and a bunch of picture videos. I wonder who made those..." Louis trailed off.

"Ooh! Click on that one!" Zayn said, pointing to a youtube video with a thumbnail of Wren playing American football. She had on a dark red football jersey that was way too big, and some dark green Adidas sport shorts. An American football was in her dainty hand, and her crazy curly hair was struggling out of a ponytail.

Louis clicked on the link and the page loaded quickly.

The shaky cellphone camera was recording a small game between Wren and a few of her friends. There was about 10 of them on the grassy playing field, most of them boys. The boys hadn't ever really played American football, but it looked like it could be fun.

"_Frankie! Turn around_!" Wren shouted with her heavenly voice. The camera was aimed at her and she threw the football, as the camera followed it, in a perfect spiral to a boy with long black hair.

The boy ran into a section marked by cones then threw the ball on the ground.

"_Yeah_!" He shouted.

"_We win_!" Yelled a bulky blonde boy. Those guys must have actually played football.

You could hear whoops of victory in the backround, and the camera focused on Wren again. She was smiling that amazing smile and pumping her little fists in the air.

Frankie ran over and hugged Wren. Her tiny figure was swallowed up by his bulky frame.

"Damn, she's tiny." Zayn commented. Niall nodded his head absentley.

Her baggy clothes only made her look skinnier.

"Look at the comments..." Harry said.

Niall's eyes widened as they read the hateful words.

"_that grl looks anorexic. somebody giv her a double cheezburger, pleez."_

_"man, she looks like an ugly skeleton."_

_"That girl is the new opening act for One Direction? She's so ugly..."_

"Are these our fans?" He asked in furious disbelief.

There were a few comments of praise and compliments, but most of it was hate. The worst were the death threats.

"_omg, im gonna kill you, bitch! dont you dare steal my men!"_

_"i will find you and kill you and all your family"_

_"FUK U BITCH UR UGLY AS HELL AND SHOULD FUKING DIE ILL KILL YOU"_

"...wow..." Louis said, speechless.

"Maybe we should ask them to stop?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah. Let's tweet it." Niall said. This was unnecessary and cruel. He knew what it felt like to be hated on, and Wren didn't deserve it.

He pulled out my phone and opened up his twitter.

"_Please stop hating on Wren. She's beautiful and doesn't deserve it." _Niall tweeted quickly.

Harry, Louis, and Zayn posted similiar tweets. He shoved my phone back into his pocket and sighed.

"Fans can get a little crazy..." Harry commented.

"And by crazy, I think you mean vicious." Louis corrected him.

**(Liam)**

Liam walked down the hotel halls in his swim trunks and a t-shirt, towel in hand. He needed to relax in the hotel hot tub.

The tiled room smelled strongly of clorhene, and he quickly walked over to the small jacuzzi. Liam threw his towel on a pool chair, his shirt and sandals following after it.

The bubbly water was hot and inviting, and he slipped in to his chest.

"Ahhhh..." he sighed in pleasure.

The jets pounded into his back, loosening up his tense muscles. Laim's head tipped back and rested on the edge of the tiled floor, his eyes closing. His breathing deepened.

_I wonder what time it is..._

When he had left the hotel room, it was almost ten at night. That explains why the pool room was so empty.

Liam sighed again and sank deeper into the tub.

This is exactly what he needed.

**(Louis)**

"Dude...I think I'm in love..." Zayn said. His dark eyes were locked on the screen as Wren sang Rihanna's version of "Love the Way You Lie". She was on a radio show and she was covering the acoustic version. As always, she sounded beautiful and her voice was mesmurising. This girl's voice is the most amazing voice Louis had ever heard.

"This is like sex to my ears." Harry joked.

Wren finished the song and she smiled modestly.

"_That was Wren Machio, the soon to be opening act for One Direction."_

The video ended and Louis clicked on another interview video.

Wren never seemed to dress up or wear heels. She always wore colorful pants or sport shorts, with simple cotton t-shirts or tank tops.

She was very thin. She didn't look like a skeleton like some fans were saying, but she was a bit too skinny for Louis to feel like she was eating right. As for the chest region...you could say Harry would be more than satisfied.** (Wren is a C cup in my mind, I know, unlikely to meet a tiny girl with bigger boobs, but whatever. I don't picture Wren as looking like a skeleton, but she is really skinny. Just enouch curve and muscle so it's not gross.) **

This time, Wren was wearing bright red running shorts that showed off her smooth legs and an orange cotton t-shirt that said "_My Imaginary Friend Could Beat Up Your Imaginary Friend."_

It was cute.

Like her.

_God dammit! Get ahold of yourself!, _Louis thought.

She had on the same worn out Sambas she always wore.

_"I'm here with Wren Machio. She is the newest teen singer and, can I say, she has one of the most amazing voices I have ever heard_!"

Wren smiled modestly and rubbed the back of her curly head, looking down at the ground.

Adorable.

The brunette interveiwer smiled.

"_So Wren, you've become a big sensation since your first little video. How does this all feel?"_

_"This has all been really awesome, and I feel that I'm so lucky to have an oppurtunity like this. I can't really express how happy this all makes me. Singing and music...they're my life. This is my dream." _Again, the boys noticed her strange accent. It was uniqe, like her, and it made her even cuter and mysterious.

_"Of course. Alright, I have collected a few question from Directioners around the world, and it would be great if you could answer them."_

_"Of course." _Wren smiled_._

_"Annie, from Australia, wants to know about any previous relationships you've had."_

Wren's eyes darkened. Her smile slipped away. The tiny girl actually looked intimidating.

_"Well, I've had only one serious relationship, but broke it off...for reasons I'll leave unsaid for now. I've been on a couple of dates and what not through the last couple of years, but I am single and have been for a little over a year now." _

The interviewer nodded in discomfort and smiled uncertainly. A moment of silence followed.

_"I'm sorry to hear that. Moving on, Gretchen, from Germany, wants to know where you are from."_

Wren took a deep breath and smiled, but it was strained.

_"I'm actually originally from Germany, too. I'm 100% I was five, my mom and dad and I moved from Germany to Isle of was really weird for me, and I learned English on top of my German. That's why I have a weird mixed 's partly German, partly Manx, partly Irish, Scottish, Welsh. Just bits and pieces from everywhere."_

That's what the boys had noticed a while after they saw her first interview. She had a very strange accent, unlike one they'd had ever heard.

_"Right. It is a very unique accent. So, moving ...some of these questions are a bit embarrasing, so you don't have to answer them if you don't want to."_

_"Okay." _Wren answered. She was struggling to return to her normal happy-go-lucky, relaxed mood, Niall could tell.

_"Cho, from Japan, wants to know how far you've gone with a boy or girl."_

_"Am I a virgin?" _Wren laughed, and the darkness dissapeared completely._ "I am." _She winked.

Louis felt a wave of surprise wash through him. How could a beautiful girl like her be a virgin? Someone must have tried to get with her. Maybe she was waiting until marriage.

_"Really? Do you not believe in sex before marriage?" _

She took the question right from the boys' minds.

_"...I believe you have to wait for the right person. If you feel as though your ready, make sure you do it with someone you love." _Wren shifted so she was sitting with her right leg tucked under her.

_"Okay. Janette, from the USA, wants to know what your favorite food is."_

_"I love all food. Anything. Everything! I'll try any kind."_

_"_Sounds like your kind of girl, Niall." Louis teased, nudging the Irish man's side with his elbow.

_"Really? You look a bit thin."_

Every trace of happy left Wren's face, leaving behind a hard mask of cold control.

_"...I promise you I'm not anorexic or buliumic or anything like that. I actually eat a lot more than the average girl. I know I'm thin, but it's not really my choice." _Wren said, her voice going cold.

You could practically feel the iciness layering her words. Her eyes lost their normal intense warmth, replacing it with a hardened blank stare. No emotions crossed her face.

It was quite a scary picture.

"_I didn't mean anything by it." _The interviewer stumbled over the words. So far, the interview wasn't going well.

For a few awkward moments, not one word was said. You would be able to hear a pin drop.

Silence.

"..._Sure."_ Wren said, relaxing slightly, her tense form slowly melting back into it's normal care free state.

"_...Okay, so Ashley from Canada wants to know what type of underwear you like."_

_"Um...I like hipsters with a thick elastic waist band. If I want something sexy, I'll go for black, lacy tangas with matching bras...I guess?" _She answered, squinting her eyes in the 'I'm not sure how to answer this so I'll guess' way.

"What are 'tangas'?" Niall asked.

He stared at Louis like he knew.

"Google it, Louis." Harry told him.

Louis rolled his eyes but opened up another tab and looked it up.

"...Black...Lacy...Tangas..." He typed.

Images of the skimpy underwear appeared.

"...woah..." Zayn said.

"Yeah...woah..." Harry agreed.

"Alright, I'm going back to the interveiw before you all get hard ons." Louis told them.

"That won't help..." Harry said, smiling at him cheekily.

**(Wren, during the interview.)**

_"_I'm here with Wren Machio. She is the newest teen singer and, can I say, she has one of the most amazing voices I have ever heard!"

Wren smiled in embarrasment, bringing her hand to the back of her head and scratching her curls. It was really weird for Wren when people complimented her singing or looks or whatever. All she could do was smile and awkwardly thank them.

She was used to the occasional 'You're pretty' back in Scarlett, but all the positive attention was crazy and unusual.

The interviewer, Shannon, smiled at Wren, and she tried her best to smile back.

"So Wren, you've become a big sensation since your first little video. How does this all feel?" She asked.

_Crazy is the perfect word to describe it. _

_Absolutely insane._

_And awesome._

Super_ awesome._

"This has all been really awesome, and I feel that I'm so lucky to have an oppurtunity like this. I can't really express how happy this all makes me. Singing and music...they're my life. This is my dream." Wren answered.

That wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

"Of course. Alright, I have collected a few question from Directioners around the world, and it would be great if you could answer them."

_"_Of course." Wren smiled at her reasurringly.

_"_Annie, from Australia, wants to know about any previous relationships you've had."

She instantly thought of him.

Her heart ached. Wren's mind locked into shield mode.

"Well, I've had only one serious relationship, but broke it off...for reasons I'll leave unsaid for now. I've been on a couple of dates and what not through the last couple of years, but I am single and have been for a little over a year now." Wren told her coldly.

The interviewer nodded in discomfort and smiled uncertainly. She paused for an awkward moment before moving on.

"Gretchen, from Germany, wants to know where you are from."

Then question cooled her down a little. Wren let her shield slip away and offered another smile.

"I'm actually originally from Germany, too. I'm 100% I was five, my mom and dad and I moved from Germany to Isle of was really weird for me, and I learned English on top of my German. That's why I have a weird mixed accent. It's partly German, partly Manx, partly Irish, Scottish, Welsh. Just bits and pieces from everywhere."

"Right. It is a very unique accent. So, moving on. Oh...some of these questions are a bit embarrasing, so you don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

_"_Okay." Wren nodded.

"Cho, from Japan, wants to know how far you've gone with a boy or girl."

"Am I a virgin?" She laughed, and the darkness dissapeared completely.Weird things these fans want to know.

"I am." Wren answered, adding a wink.

"Really? Do you not believe in sex before marriage?" Shannon questioned her with genuine curiosity.

She thought about that for another moment. Wren had almost gone all the way with..._him..._but they never really did it.

_Thank God._

"...I believe you have to wait for the right person. If you feel as though your ready, make sure you do it with someone you love." Wren told her, shifting again so she was sitting on her leg.

Wren was proud of her virginity. It made her feel like she was worth something, and not just a sleazy whore.

Like some people she knows.

_"_Okay. Janette, from the USA, wants to know what your favorite food is."

"I love all food. Anything. Everything! I'll try any kind." She said, smiling. Food was probably her second favorite thing, after music.

"Really? You look a bit thin."

Wren froze.

"...I promise you I'm not anorexic or buliumic or anything like that. I actually eat a lot more than the average girl. I know I'm thin, but it's not really my choice." She spat out coldly.

She was really going to bring this up now? Wren knows she's thin. No she can't help it, no matter how much she eats.

And it sucks.

"I didn't mean anything by it."The interviewer stumbled over the words. Wren smirked internally, her inner cat hissing loudly.

A tense silence fell over us and Wren glared into her eyes, watching her squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

Silence.

"...Sure." She finally responded, deciding to let it go.

The interviewer was clueless and ignorant.

That's her problem, so Wren doesn't need to worry about it.

"...Okay, so Ashley from Canada wants to know what type of underwear you like." She finally said.

Yay for more weird, personal questions.

"Um...I like hipsters with a thick elastic waist band. If I want something sexy, I'll go for black, lacy tangas with matching bras...I guess?"

**(Liam, hours later.)**

"Erugh..." Liam moaned.

The hot water was Heaven. If he could stay here forever, he would. But his fingers were pruned badly, and he needed to get back to they're room. Didn't want to fall asleep when he was supposed to meet Wren tomorrow. Liam pulled himself out of the hot tub unwillingly and toweled off his body.

Liam decided to go into the locker room to take off his swim trunks. You never know when there are cameras around.

Liam quickly pulled them off and wrapped the white towel around his lower half, securing it and holding it in his fist for extra protection

No flashing a stranger for him.

He held his dripping trunks and shirt in the other hand. Liam walked out of the pool room and into the hotel hallways.

It had to be sometime around one in the morning. The halls were empty, and he walked quickly back to the elavator. When it came around, he pushed our floor button and leaned against the cold elavator wall. It raised goosebumps on his skin.

A muted ding came from the elavator and the doors opened. Liam walked out and quickly located the large suite. The lock beeped and glowed green when he slipped my key in.

His eyes were practically drooping shut by then, and he shuffled inside.

The place was dark as he entered, and Niall and Zayn's door was closed. Liam assumed everyone had gone to bed. He walked over to the little flat screen and turned it on. The volume was on low, and the bight colors cast a glow across the room. He moved to his suitcase and pulled out some boxer briefs and large basketball shorts.

Liam was facing the couch, beside the little circular coffee table, and he let my towel drop. The only thing in front of his privates was the underwear and shorts.

"Before I see anything else, I think I should let you know I'm here."

Liam spun toward the familiar voice with the strange accent, covering what he could with the clothes.

Standing there with a very amused look on her beautiful face, was Wren.

**Alright, here's chapter two. Hoped you liked it. I'll try and update again before Friday.**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want.**


	3. Late Night Grasshoppers

**Bonjour! I'm really sorry about the whole floorplan thing. just hates me sometimes.**

**Anyways, here's chapter three of 'Just A Bit Crazy'.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Wren, post being flashed by Liam.)**

"Holy Jesus..." Wren breathed. Her hot breath showed up in the chilled air.

The hotel in front of her towered over her, the lights glowing brightly against the black night sky. She stared up at the giant, lit up structure in awe.

"You and the boys are in room 718, on the top floor. I'm sorry, but for tonight, you may have to sleep on the floor." Macey said. The nice older lady had picked Wren up from the airport.

Wren hauled her suitcase out from the trunk and smiled at her. She seemed sweet and kind, sort of reminding Wren of her own grandmother. She was a bit younger though, and didn't have the thick German accent.

"Thank you so much, for everything. Sleeping on the floor won't be a problem" She told her. It wasn't a new concept to Wren.

Macey smiled at her gently and nodded. She was one of the clothing managers for One direction. _Poor lady_, Wren thought. _She has to put up with teenage boys and their clothing for a living._

"I wish you luck , Wren. I don't think you know what you're getting into."

Wren laughed and nodded. It should be better than being back home.

"Thanks again. I'll see you sometime soon."

She nodded again and turned to get back into the taxi. Wren watched the cab until it was indistinguishable from the rest of the London traffic.

W pulled out the handle of her small rolling suitcase and took a deep breath. It was unlikely that the boys would be awake when she got there. So many emotions ran through her again. During the past couple of days, emotions that had been foreign to her for years had resurfaced, surprising Wren.

Excitement. Nervousness. Happiness.

Wren smiled to herself and pushed through the doors.

The hotel was warm against her chilled skin. The baggy gray sweatshirt she had chosen to wear wasn't really doing it's job.

_Lying bastard, _Wren thought.

It came all the way down to her knees, so instead of wearing pants, she chose some black leggings that ended halway down her calf. The skin tight material didn't really help keep her warm either.

She was wearing her normal beat up sambas with mismatched ankle socks.

Wren pushed the arms of her sweatshirt up past her elbow so the ends weren't hanging past her finger tips like they usually did. She located the golden elavator quickly.

Giving the rest of the hotel lobby a quick glance, she entered the elavator.

Wren pushed the top floor button and leaned against the wall. The red-gold wall paper had intricate designs made out of gold vine looking things.

Wren squinted and looked closer.

The little vine designs resembled something..._naughty._

"A bunch of fancy vine vaginas. Classy." Wren said, nodding.

She broke out in a grin and let her giggles out.

_How dirty, _she thought. _But I must say, it gives the hotel a certain...flare._

As the last of her childish pervert giggles faded away, the elavator doors dinged open.

Wren let out one last giggle and pulled her suitcase behind herself as she read the room numbers.

_715...716...717...ah, 718._

She stuck her key in, careful not to make more noise than neccasary. The door openend with an oddly quiet click.

Wren crept down the short hallway, making sure not to make a sound. A flashing light from a nearby television lit up the hallway faintly.

When she got to the end of the hallway and into the living room, she froze.

A tall boy with light brown hair was standing , in only a pool towel around his waist. In his hands, there was what looked like shorts and some grey underwear. Wren recognized him him from the pictures Lindsey had shown her.

He moved to stand by the little coffee table and dropped the towel. Wren closed her eyes, if only to preserve the boy's modesty, and stiffled a giggle. Her first five minutes with the boys, and she gets flashed?

How _hospitable._

Wren opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling, a disbelieving smile turning up the corners of her mouth, barely holding in her laughter.

"Before I see anything else, I think I should let you know I'm here." She said, still not looking directly at him.

The boy spun around and Wren looked down to look at his face. A mixture of confusion, suprise, and embarrasment made up his expression. He was clutching the clothes in front of his privates and his mothed popped open. Wren smirked and her eyes flashed down to his toned chest and arms for just a moment.

"...I..." Liam said, struggling to think of words.

"I'll leave you to your privacy..." Wren told him, turning on her heel and walking back to one of the bathrooms she saw.

Wren opened the door quietly and slipped inside, turning on the light. She slapped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, leaning on the bathroom counter, shaking with silent laughter.

When she calmed herself down, she struggled to catch her breath and looked around.

The bathroom was like any other hotel bathroom, maybe a bit larger and fancier. Little shampoo and contditioner bottles with bars of soap. White towels hanging on golden rods or hooks. Unmarked wallpaper. A large, clean mirror. All the normal stuff at a nicer hotel.

It seemed as though nobody had really used it.

The warm bathroom light intensified the yellow color of Wren's eyes when she looked in the mirror and she gasped. She had never quite gotten used to the way her eyes looked. When she was younger, it was the source of her ridicule, along with her short curly hair that looked like an afro back then. Her mother had always said it was 'adorable', but Wren never believed her.

Now, her longer curly hair was everywhere. It stuck around her head like a lions mane. Wren laughed at it and tried to run her fingers through it, hoping to tame it a little.

No such luck.

She gave up and wrestled it into a messy ponytail. Some of the short strands still broke free and stuck up wildly around her face.

The Dr. Pepper flavored chapstick she had applied on the airplane was her only makeup, and it was fading away quickly.

Wren grimaced, thinking about airplanes. She had been on four flights in the past five days. She could go the whole rest of her life without getting on another airplane.

A soft knock on the door told her someone was standing outside.

"Wren? It's Liam." Said a male's voice. Wren recognised it as the voice of the brunette that was naked in the living area.

Wren walked over to the door and pulled it open. The boy, Liam, was standing in the doorway, looking embarrased. She almost giggled again, but managed to hold it in, not wanting to embarrass him anymore.

"I'm really sorry about that. Nobody told me you were coming tonight." He said, scratching his arm nervously.

His shortish brown hair was slightly wet and spiky, Wren noted. His dark eyes flashed to Wren's and he looked a little surprise. Wren's eyes were the strangest he had ever seen.

To break the awkward silence, Wren asked, "May I ask why you were naked in the firstplace?"

"I just came back from the pool." He answered, his cheeks burning red.

"At 1:00 in the morning?"

"...yeah."

Nothing unusual about that.

"...alright. I won't ask. Let's just move on." Wren suggested, dismissing the subject with a wave of her hand.

Liam smiled shyly and stepped away so she could get out of the restroom. She flicked off the light and walked past him out into the living area.

Wren looked for some blankets and pillows in the closet, quickly finding some and pulling them out.

"You're sleeping on the floor?" Liam asked, going to stand by her as she looked around for a place to set up her bed. Behind the couch looked cozy.

"Yeah. It's no problem." Wren answered. She walked over and spread out some blankets on the floor, putting two pillows by the head area.

"No, you can sleep on the pull out couch. I'll sleep here." He told her, gesturing to the couch bed.

"It's _fine._ Now go to bed." Wren told him, kneeling down to smooth out some wrinkles.

"You go to bed!" Liam insisted.

Wren stood up to her full 4'7" and placed her hands on her hips. Her head didn't even pass his shoulders, but she tilted her head back and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." She told him, narrowing her eyes.

"_I'm _sleeping on the floor." He countered, placing his own hands on his hips.

"No you're not!" Wren whispered furiously.

"Yes I am. And why are we suddenly whispering?" He whispered back.

"Because we were getting a little loud...that's what she said." She laughed at her own dirty joke.

Lame, she knows. Sue her.

Liam snorted and crossed his arms. In Wren's head, she let out a giant huff.

"Get in the bed, Liam." She ordered.

"No."

"Get in the bed!" If someone walked in just now, they could really take this conversation the wrong way.

"No!"

"...please?" Wren tried.

"...no." Liam said, but she knew his resolve was weakening. When Wren begged, which she rarely ever did, no one could resist her. It was actually really weird what she could get people to do.

"Please, Liam?" She pleaded, putting on sad sad, innocent little girl voice. She uncrossed her arms and reached a hand out to touch his arm softly.

Liam swallowed and glanced away. His arms unfolded and he stood still, looking back down at her. She stared up at him with her best cute little girl face.

They stood there, a foot apart, just staring at each other. His eyebrows were furrowed and he shifted his weight. Wren decided to play up her advantage. She dropped her gaze to the floor, her expression sad and beaten.

Liam let out a giant sigh and turned to walk back to the couch.

He pulled off the cushions and pulled on the metal bedframe. It gave out with a metalic creak, and he stood back while it popped out to full form.

"Are you sure?" He aked, looking back to Wren, who was watching with a smug smile.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I've slept on the floor before." She told him reasuringly.

She sat down on the blanket and pulled off her smabas, tossing them to the floor beyond her makeshift bed. She lay back and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

When Wren heard the creaking of bed springs, she relaxed completely. Her tiredness hit her like a ton of bricks and she let the blissful world of sleep take her prisoner.

"Goodnight, Lili." She murmured sleepily.

The last sound she heard was Liam humming a familiar lullaby. Wren tried thinking of the name, but the world faded away.

**(A few minutes later.)**

Liam stopped humming and listened to Wren's breathing. It was slow and steady, indicating she had fallen asleep. He slipped off the couch-bed as quietly as he could and crept around the side.

Sure enough, Wren's eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Her big sweatshirt swallowed her tiny body in it's grey folds. She looked like a child, but you could tell she wasn't if you looked close enough. The angles of her perfect face were too sharp. The rounder, feminine curve of her small hips that you could see outlined slightly through the sweatshirt. Her slim, womanly waist. The perfect, round curve of her breas-...okay, awkward territory. Bad Liam.

He knelt down in the little space beside her and gently moved his arm under her shoulders. When he lifted her small frame up, her head lolled back. He moved his other arm under the backs of her knees and lifted up her whole body slowly.

Wren was as light as a small child. Liam hugged her body closer and stood up fully. The feeling of her body so close sent pleasuring tingles through his entire body.

He realized he hadn't had this close of contact with a girl since his last contact with Danielle, almost three weeks before.

Her head rolled over and rested on Liam's shoulder. He let out a small gasp at the sudden contact.

Liam paused and studied her face for a moment. Her childlike innocence was beautiful. He had never seen a face look so peaceful and sweet. She truly looked like an angel. Her stray hair flared around her face like curly feathers, enhancing the dreamlike quailty she posessed.

Liam laid her down on the bed carefully, and pulled the sheets over her tiny body.

She twisted around so she was lying on her side and pulled her hands up close to her chin, fetal position.

"Liam." She murmured. The way she said his name in her accent was...kind of hot actually.

"...yes?" He asked quietly.

"You suck." She told him.

Liam laughed quietly, smiling like an idiot.

"Will you lay with me for a while? I wanna know more about you." She told him, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"I...I have a girlfriend." Liam told her uncertainly. Certainly Wren wasn't suggesting what he thought she was.

"Oh, shush. I'm not gonna try and put the moves on you. Don't worry. I know what it's like to be cheated on, and I wouldn't do that to any girl or boy." She said. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then her last sentence caught his attention.

She had been cheated on? Who would do that to her?

Wren patted the space next to her and smiled sleepily.

Liam gave in and lay down on the bed next to her, careful not to touch her in any way. He was only planning on talking with her for a few minutes.

Wren scooted over so he had more room and he relaxed, just letting hisself be comfortable.

"You've been cheated on?" Liam asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quietness that engulfed the room.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. By the guy I was in my only serious relationship with. He's a real jackass." She said, the German in her accent becoming more prominent. Opening her yellow eyes, she glanced over at him before returning her gaze to the TV screen.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me about it." Liam told her, turning his head to look a her fully.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"So tell me about your girlfriend."

Liam smiled despite himself.

"Danielle's great. She is a wonderful dancer and an amazing girlfriend. I really think I'm going to settle down with her." He told her, smiling as he thought about her. Danielle was the best girlfriend he had ever had, and she was the one to take his virginity. He felt connected to the dancer in a physical, as well as mental way. There was just something about her. Liam thought he was extremely lucky to have found her.

Wren smiled and looked down at her hands.

"That's great Liam. I hope everything works out." She sounded sincere, but sadness laced her tone.

Liam wanted to hug her, but that might've been innaproppriate.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I remeber in your interveiw with Lindsey Pierce, ...you said your mom _would _be proud. Has she...passed away?" He asked.

"...yeah. It was four years ago. She had breast cancer." She said. A reminiscing smile touched her lips slightly and her eyes became distant.

"I'm so sorry, Wren. What about your dad?"

Her eyes suddenly refocused on him and hardened. She laughed sharply.

"He doesn't care. He hasn't since mom died. We haven't spoken two sentences to each other since then." She said coldly. Liam noticed how when she got upset, whether she showed it or not, her voice could give it away. When she was, the German part of her accent was dominate.

Wren surprised herself by opening up so muc to this stranger. Not only had she just met him, he was a famous celebrity.

But he actually seemed to care.

That almost surprised Wren even more.

Her yellow eyes misted over and her lips twisted into a dark smile.

"The bastard didn't even say goodbye." Emotion made her voice crack. Wren was shocked and disgusted at how much emotion she was showing.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she reached up and wiped it away quickly.

Slowly, so not to startle her, Liam reached out a hand and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I can't say things are going to be okay, but I promise you I'll be here if you need me." He told her softly.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them, her smile changed into a warm one.

"Thanks. I've never told anybody that so quickly, so since you now know that about me, tell me your deepest, darkest secrets." She said.

"I don't think I have any. I'm a pretty open guy." Liam said honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Everyone has secrets. What about fears?"

"...I'm scared of a lot of things. I'm scared of failing as a singer. I'm scared of losing Danielle. I'm scared of Louis when he's angry. And, y'know...spoons." He admitted shyly. He looked to the ceiling in embarrassment.

"...spoons?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're just...I don't know. Part of the reason is germs, so I only use spoons from home. What about you? What are your fears?"

"...Grasshoppers. Oh, and needles. Oh god, needles. Just thinking about them makes me sick." She winced and rubbed her arms like she just gotten a shot.

"Alright, I understand the needles, but grasshoppers?"

"You're one to talk, Mr. Scared-of-spoons. They're just...so scary. I can be near one, but if it gets to close or touches me I flip out." She paled a little and scratched her arm, looking at something on the wall that wasn't there.

Liam laughed out loud.

"It's not funny. I literally start screaming and crying like a baby. One time I climbed onto my friend's back and wouldn't let go until the freaking bug was gone." She refocused on Liam and glared.

"Well, that's a first. Now I can't stop imagining you climb up someone like a spider monkey."

"Ha, ha, ha." She laughed sarcastically, but another smile crept onto her face.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Wren sighed deeply.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Ghosts...you know...spirits, entities...?"

"Uh...I don't know. They could exist, I guess. Do you?"

"Yeah."

Okay...

"Werewolves or vampires?" Liam asked, smiling over at her.

"Pirates." She grinned.

He let out another loud laugh. Wren had a good sense of humour. It was like another instinct for her.

Another peaceful quietness settled over them.

Wren started humming "Free Falling" by Tom Petty.

Even when she was humming, she sounded amazing, Liam noted.

"Did you know that's Harry's favorite song?" He asked, her voice beginning to lull him to sleep.

She didn't answer, but her humming got a little softer and slower.

Suddenly, it was really hard for Liam to keep his eyes open. His relaxed body seemed to sink into the bed, sucked up by a cloud of drowsiness. Wren's humming became a distant lullaby. His eyes drifted shut and he slipped into a peaceful dreamland.

**(Danielle)**

Looking back at her was curly haired girl with bruise like circles under her dark eyes.

The look on her face was one of guilt and shame. Her neck had numerous red marks, hickeys, as some might call them. Her bare body was slouched over and small. Her lips swollen and pulled down at the corners.

She was torn apart on the inside.

**Don't give up on me just yet. I'm taking things slow. And what about Danielle? When's Liam gonna find out, if he does at all? Reviews welcome, good and bad. Thanks. **


	4. Dancing In The Water

**Just letting you know, Danielle was looking into a mirror in the last chapter. **

**Chapter 3 of Juste un peu fou. Enjoy.**

**(Liam)**

_Danielle was dancing like a ballerina, her body moving gracefully. She danced fluidly like a stream of water, the flowing blue dress she was wearing moving like it was underwater. _

_A single spotlight shone on her, the only light in a dark place. Each time she moved, the dress sparkled. Her curly hair was pinned up couldn't have been any beatifuller._

_A man in a blue suit joined her. He had dark hair and resembled Zayn slightly. They began dancing together, moving as one. _

_Jealousy welled inside of Liam, to the point where he felt like he was going to explode._

_Danielle dipped in the stranger's arms, their faces coming within inches of each other. The man suddenly leaned down and closed the gap, smashing his lips to hers passionately. Rage caused Liam's whole body to tremble, clenched fists shaking and wanting to strangle whoever he was. _

_Danielle kissed back hungrily, showing no signs of wanting to pull away. _

_Grief ripped through Liam's heart violently. What had he done wrong? Wasn't he enough?_

_"Liam..."_

_He squeezed his eyes shut to block off their kiss, but the image was burned into the back of his eyelids. _

_"Liam."_

_The familiar voice called to him again, but he was thrashing around in my sorrow, struggling not to drown in salty water.. _

"Liam!"

His eyes snapped open and he coughed and sputtered air. A girl hovering over him came into focus.

Liam looked down at their bodies and found that she was straddling his waist, her hands wrapped around his wrists, pressing his arms into the bed at his sides.

"Wren? What?" Liam asked, slightly dizzy from his emotions. His head hurt and his chest had a hallow ache.

"You were acting crazy in your sleep, thrashing around like you were trying to beat some one up." She told him, concern etched into her delicate features. She had turned on one of the lamps, giving the room a warm yellow glow. Relief flowed over Liam in a wave.

It was a dream.

"I...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you." He apologised. Just then he realized his face was wet with tears. Wren moved off Liam's body and sat Indian style beside his shoulder. He sat up and rested against the couch back. His head throbbed slighty and he wiped away the tears, embarrased.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Wren asked softly. She was looking at Liam with those gorgeous golden eyes, worry obvious on her perfect face.

"I...I'm not sure what was going on. Danielle was dancing under a spotlight in a strange blue dress. She looked beautiful. Then a man in a blue suit came out and they danced together. I got so jealous. And they...they kissed." He confessed, casting his eyes down. Liam started to think of the whole dream again and tears welled in his eyes, replacing the ones he had wiped away earlier.

Suddenly, he really wanted to hold someone. He realize now that Danielle hadn't actually kissed anyone, but still felt betrayed and heartbroken.

"Don't cry, Lili." Wren murmured. She opened her skinny arms, welcoming him for a hug.

Liam broke down hard. The random tears forced themselves out of his eyes, spilling over his cheeks. He reached out for her and she moved into his lap.

Wren sat on his lap. Her left arm wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and her other hand stroked the back of his head, running her fingers through Liam's hair gently.

It felt good, and she smelled really nice. Like apples and mint. Liam didn't think those would smell so good together.

He wrapped his arms around her thin torso tightly and buried his face into her neck, the loose strands of her curly hair tickling his face. A whirlwind of emotions tumbled around inside of him.

What would he do if Daniell _had _cheated on him?

Liam's heart froze in his chest and he struggled for a breath.

"Shhhh..." Wren comforted him softly.

He didn't talk. He didn't sob. He just held Wren close, letting the tears run freely down his face, taking in the occasional shaky breath.

Wren didn't say anything. She just hugged Liam tightly and stroked his hair.

After a while she started humming an unrecognizable song. Her melodic voice glided gently over the unfamiliar notes. It was a comforting song, and it quickly chased away his feelings of pain and betrayal.

Liam hiccuped twice and pulled away from Wren, avoiding her eyes. She looked at him, trying to get him to look at her, and brought a hand around to wipe his leftover tears away. Her small thumb brushed against his cheek softly and he looked into her eyes.

"I know how much it hurts. Trust me, I do. It being a dream doesn't make it hurt less. But I'm here, okay?" Wren told him, her thumb lingering on his cheek.

Liam nodded and smiled slightly. Only then does he realize she's still sitting sideways on his lap.

He quickly glances down to see her slim legs stretching out in front of her. She follows his gaze and laughs.

"Sorry, I'll move." She chuckles. Wren gently pulls herself from his arms and sits next to him instead, our arms flush.

Liam felt a flash of dissapointment, but ignored it.

"...thanks. A lot. It's been a while since I've cried." He told her, embarrased for breaking down so easily in front of her. She sighed softly. It wasn't a sound of annoyance or disdain. She turned her head and locked eyes with him.

"If you ever need to talk, love, I'm here. I'm known for my excellent listening then comforting skills." She informed him, smiling with closed lips.

Liam nodded and smiled slightly.

He could tell she was tired. Her eyelids were almost half closed and her movements were slow and unsteady.

"Go to sleep, Wren. I'll be fine." Liam assured her.

"If you need me, just wake me up. But I'm a deep sleeper, so you might have to dump some ice water over me." She joked.

Wren layed back down on the bed and he watched her eyes drift closed. Liam should probably move to the makeshift bed on the floor, but he really didn't want to get up or leave Wren's side. She looks so small in her sleep.

She's like a baby deer. So small, innocent, and adorable. But oh-so vulnerable.

Liam felt a wave of protectiveness rush though him. This tiny girl, who he had met only hours ago, had already captured a part of his heart that he hadn't known was there.

Danielle flashed through his mind for a second, but he shoved the thoughts away.

Liam didn't like Wren like that.

...did he?

He shook his head as if it would shakeake the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't like her like that. It wasn't right.

Liam's a faithful boyfriend. He would never cheat. Not if it caused pain like that. Not ever. Nobody deserved that.

Slowly, he reached over the couch armrest and flicked off the lamp.

He looked back at Wren's sleeping form. She shifted and brought her knees up to her chest in the fetal position. Liam slid down so he was lying next to her, staring up at the ceiling. The glow from the TV flashed glowing colors across the room.

His eyes closed, but he listened to Wren's quiet breathing for a few more minutes before falling asleep.

**The next day...**

"Liam! You dirty bastard! Get up before I tell Danielle!" A very angry voice whispered in Liam's ear.

He opened one eye to see Louis leaning over him with Harry standing behind him. They wore expressions of shocked anger. The whole room was bathed in the morning light streaming in from the terrace windows.

"We didn't do anything." Liam muttered, sitting up. Wren was tucked under the sheets, her back facing the boys, still in a loose fetal position. Her crazy hair was sticking around everywhere, most of it finding it's way out of her ponytail.

"_Sure _you didn't. You both just happened to accidentley fall asleep in the same bed." Louis glared at him.

He turned on his heel and walked away.

"The nerve of him. Seducing our opening act. Sleeping in the same bed as her. And he dare judge _me?_" He grumbled as he walked.

"Nothing happened, Hazza. You know me. I wouldn't do that." Liam said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His head ached slightly, but he dismissed it quickly. He'd just have some Advil later.

"Then why are you sleeping in the same bed as her?" He asked, using his best 'disapproving mom' voice.

"...I had a nightmare. What time is it?" Liam asked, changing the subject.

"Almost eight. And you having a nightmare gives you the excuse to sleep with poor, innocent Wrenny?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, I...I don't know. She just comforted me then we fell asleep." Liam told him.

"Maybe I should have more nightmares, then." Harry said, smiling cheekily.

Liam snorted and got off of the pull out bed carefully. He stretched thoroughly, ignoring the soreness of his muscles.

"Oh, god. Why are you up so early?" He yawned. Liam must've only gotten around three hours of sleep last night.

"Louis and I wanted to see Wren, so we got up early. But then we found her with you...and we assumed you had gone and done something naughty." He answered. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a plain white T-shirt, an outfit similiar to Louis's.

"We didn't do anythin 'naughty'. Where'd Louis go anyway?" Liam asked.

"I think he's in Niall and Zayn's room." Harry replied. He glanced over to the door, which was now cracked open and nodded. His gaze wandered back to Wren's sleeping form on the couch.

"So, what's she like in person?" He asked, still looking at her.

"She's got an amazing personality. She's funny without even trying and really knows how to comfort a guy." Liam told him, nodding slightly. "She also knows dirty jokes."

Harry laughed. He loved his dirty jokes...

A muted thump came from Niall and Zayn's room.

"What the hell was that?" Liam asked.

Harry shrugged and walked closer to the cracked door, peeking in then slipping inside.

A couple more thumps and bangs came and then it was silent.

"Get off me, Louis!" He heard Niall shout.

The sound of rustling sheets caught his attention and he turned back to see Wren sitting up. She was rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Liam almost laughed at the way her hair was standing up. It surrounded her face like a curly lion's mane.

"Liam?" She asked, yawning.

"Yes?" He responded, walking back over to the couch.

"Can I take a shower? " Wren asked, looking up at me with the those beautiful golden eyes.

"Of course. You can use Louis and Harry's room. I'll tell them not to bother you."

Wren nodded her thanks and pulled out some clothes and toiletries from her suitcase and headed to the master bedroom door.

When she went in and shut the door fully, Liam went back to Zayn and Niall's room door and listened for a moment.

All seemed calm, so he pushed open the door, preparing hisself for whatever he might find.

**Dainelle POV, the same morning...**

Danielle's hands shook as she reached for the pregnancy test she had just taken. Her period was three days late, and a tight ball of fear and regret was knotted in her stomach.

She picked up the little stick that could make men dissapear and closed her eyes. Danielle thought of Liam and how he would react. Her breathing was ragged and tears formed in her closed eyes.

Here goes nothing.

Hesitantly, slowly, she peeked at the results.

_Pregnant._

**Reviews are welcome. Thanks. And sorry about grammatical and spelling errors. Peace out, my home biscuits.**


	5. READ THIS

**Hello again, readers. Before you yell at me, I just wanted to let you know that chapter 5 of JABC will be up before Friday.**

**I swear.**

**I've decided to change the POV to third person, so I'll update the other chapters tonight or tomorrow. **

**I'm going to take this moment to describe Wren, because I can't seem to get her across in my writing.**

_**Wren Macchio:**_

_**Wren is 4'7"-4'8" tall, weighing in at a whopping 83 pounds. She is 18 years of age.**_

_**She has curly red/brown hair and intense hazel/yellow eyes. Her skin color is fair.**_

_**Wren was born in Germany, but moved to Isle of Man when she was very young for her father's job. Her mother died in a car crash when she was 14 and you'll learn more about her older brother and father later in the story. They live in a small cottage out in the middle of a large plot of land.**_

_**Wren is an odd character. She is very physical, whether it's affection or violence. She's openminded and accepting, though she has a hot temper. Since she's so small, a lot of people underestimate her, but she's actually a great fighter, with words and fists. **_

_**Wren has very odd quirks, such as she won't let her socks match ever. You'll learn about a few more later on.**_

_**She's prone to falling for someone to quickly. She's had a relationship with a girl before. **_

_**Wren is great with children, but she doesn't think she'd be a good mother. Because of her violent tendencies and short temper, she's scared she might hurt him/her. **_

_**To her, the world is a very dark place, but she remains optimistic and hopeful. **_

**Those are some things I just wanted to tell you about her. Watch out for chapter updates.**

**IF YOU HAVE READ THE CHAPTER IN FIRST PERSON VIEW, REREAD THEM AGAIN! I have changed a lot. **

**Thanks.**


	6. Baby Showers

**Hello again, readers. Here is Chapter Five of Just A Bit Crazy. Thanks again. I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to put this up. What can I say? I procrastinate a lot... **

**Enjoy.**

**(Wren)**

Steam rose from the hot water and filled the room quickly. Wren would have preferred to take a bath to soothe her sore muscles, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

She pulled off my oversized grey sweatshirt, revealing her dark green cotton t-shirt, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Wren had noticeable bags under my eyes, and she looked skinnier than normal. Her shirt and leggings followed after her sweatshirt and she twisted her torso , looking at her body closely.

Wren's panic started to rise. You could see her ribs, just outlined, but still there. She pulled off her sportsbra, socks, and underwear, leaving herself completely bare. Her hip bones had always been very noticable, but they seemed to stand out more than usual. She ran my fingers over the hard bone.

Wren needed to eat something. But first she needed a shower.

She calmed herself and stepped into the warm stream of water. It ran down her back in a hot river, washing over her spine.

Wren's hair was still partially in the ponytail, so she yanked it out roughly and put the band on her wrist. Her head tipped back and the water soaked through her hair slowly. She let out a few deep breaths and rolled her head around on her neck.

After shampooing and conditioning her hair, Wren put some body wash on her hands. They glided over her skin smoothly, making it soft and wet. Her bones were hard bumps under the silky skin and she winced each time she felt one.

Wren rinsed off quickly and turned off the water, just standing still with her eyes closed. The steamy air was beginning to fade away, escaping through the vent and the crack under the door. She pulled open the shower curtain and stepped out onto the little bath mat. A rush of cool air greeted her bare skin, raising goosebumps.

There were two white towels rolled up on a shelf, looking untouched, so she grabbed one and wrapped it around herself. The mirror still had a little bit of condensation so, being the immature person that she was, she quickly wrote 'Wren Was Here' with her index fingertip.

Wren's skin was still slightly damp when she started pulling on her clothes, but she ignored it and tugged on her bright orange t-shirt and red Adidas sports shorts. She decided to go without her shoes and socks for the moment.

When she opened the door, Wren was greeted by the homey smell of breakfast. She took a final glance around the messy master bedroom and opened the door to the main room.

"WRENNY!"

Wren was picked up off the ground in a bone crushing bear hug by a brunette boy she recognised as Louis. Surprise rushed through her as she was squeezed senseless.

What the hell?

"Ngh!" Wren grunted. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she felt her wet hair pressing into her back, dampening the shirt.

Louis loosened his grip so he could look at her face, but her feet were still almost a foot from the ground. She leaned away from him awkwardly.

How was she supposed to respond? Luckily, Louis spoke first.

"Did the bad man hurt you, Wrenny?" He asked, searching her eyes with a serious face.

"The bad man?" Wren asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Did he mean Liam?

"You know...", He whispered, leaning in close, so his mouth was by her ear, "Him..."

His eyes flicked over to where Liam was standing with an exhasperated on his face, rolling his brown eyes. Wren almost laughed at the exchange.

"No, the bad man didn't hurt me." She shook her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Louis squinted at her in doubt but set Wren back on the ground. She sighed internally in relief. It was getting hard to breath and...ashe was embarrased to admit...being pressed up against him like that...was kind of...hot.

"I wanna hug!" Called a voice from behind Louis. Wren leaned around Louis to see a familiar curly haired boy with a cheeky smile on his face.

Harry.

He was cuter in person.

_Ugh, I sound like a fangirl,_ Wren thought.

"If she's giving out hugs, I want one, too!" cried another voice. Zayn, as Wren recalled, came from the other bedroom with a blonde boy following after him.

"This is not free hug day! Leave the girl alone!" Liam defended her.

"That's no fair. Louis got to hug her!" Harry protested. He took a step towards Wren.

"Stop right there, Hazza! You have no right to hug rape her!" Louis told him. She snorted in amusement.

"But you just did!" Harry yelled.

Wren saw Liam smiling slightly from the corner of her eye, but Harry and Louis seemed at a loss for words. They stared at each other with fake defiance.

"So we don't get hugs?" Zayn asked, innocently looking back and forth between the two glaring boys.

"If you're nice." Wren answered, smiling at him. He smiled right back at her, and she felt herself blush internally. Of course, she would never blush visibly, because blushing is for pansies.

"So, uh, Wren, would you like something to eat?" Niall asked her shyly. He gestured to some fancy hotel carts she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Sure. What did you get?" Wren asked, walking over to the dining table. The silver domes placed over them barely muffled the mouth watering smell coming from them.

"Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, you know, the usual breakfast stuff." Liam answered, walking up to the cart beside her. She looked up into his eyes and he nodded, offering her a knowing half smile.

Wren smiled back up at him, glad he was feeling better. She knows how much it hurts to be cheated on. In the year that had passed since she caught Nathan, her ex, with another girl, she had learned to get over it, but she will never forget it. Not ever. And she also has a deep hatred for him now. It's probably not healthy, but whatever. He doesn't deserve her 'friendship'.

Wren looked away from Liam and smirked darkly, her eyes narrowing.

She remembers the whole conversation like it happened seconds ago.

_"Wren, listen. You have no idea how sorry I am. I made a huge mistake. Brittany means nothing to me. You do. Please, forgive me?" Nathan asked, looking down at me with hopeful eyes._

_I thought of how I had caught them making out on Nathan's bed in his room the week before. How betrayed and heart broken I had felt. Dark thoughts ran through my head, mostly ones about cutting off his balls and feeding them to carnivorous animals._

_"A mistake that lasted four months? Psh, yeah. Sure. I don't think I _can_ forgive you, Nathan. What you've done is...it's horrible. It's selfish. It's hurt me more than I can tell you. And your sorry ass comes crawling back? No! No way! Fuck you!" I shouted the last words, letting my rage seep into them._

_Nathan took a step back. Good, I wanted to intimidate him. The bastard knew everything what I as going through, yet he still fucked me over like that. Screw him and that whore Brittany. They deserve each other._

_"Can we still be friends?" He asked._

_I laughed harder than I had in a while. The hollow ache that had not left since I found them grew worse. My guts felt like they a hook was jabbed into them, and was being jerked violently around. Be friends with the monster? Why don't you just rip my heart out and stomp on it repeatedly? _

_"Seriously? You think we can be friends after this? That'll happen when I stop hating you." _

_Which means never._

_Never._

"That smile is hella dark, Wrenny."

Louis's voice pulled Wren out of her memory. She snapped herself out of her trance and turned her body towards him with a real (fake) smile on her face.

"Sorry. When I space off my face spasms into weird expressions." She lied jokingly.

He nodded slightly, but when Wren turned back to the cart, she could see him staring skeptically out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's eat!" Wren exclaimed, grabbing a plate off the cart and filling it with food.

She would tell them.

Just not now.

**(Liam, while Wren was in the shower)**

Liam waited by the door, listening for any sounds of commotion. All seemed calm, so he pushed it open.

On the bed, there were four large lumps under the covers, jostling around slightly.

"I wonder where the boys have gone..." Liam joked.

Suddenly, Louis' head peeked from under the covers and he beckoned for Liam to come closer.

"Lili! Come here!" Louis whispered.

Liam rolled his eyes but walked forward and knelt by the eldest's head.

"What is it, Lou?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Louis dissappeared under the comforter. Niall's familiar giggle followed shortly after.

"Louis?" Liam called, lifting the blanket to peek under it. It was yanked back down quickly.

"What's the password?" A muffled voice asked. Liam rolled his eyes yet again.

"Louis is the best member of One Direction?" He tried.

The covers lifted slightly and Liam could just make out Louis' face.

"Good guess. Get in!" He ordered. Liam stuck his head under and closed off the rest of the opening. Only a little light penetrated covers, everything barely out lined.

"Welcome to the club, Lili! Vas happening?" Zayn's voice asked.

"Not much. Wren's using Harry and Lou's shower, by the way." Liam told the rest of them.

"About Wren...WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Louis yelled. The bed jostled as someone shifted.

"Shush, Lou! I'm right next to you! And I told you we didn't do anything!" Liam insisted, starting to feel a little annoyed. Of course he felt guilty over sleeping in the same bed as their new opening act, but he knew Danielle would understand. Liam would never cheat on her, like he knew she would never cheat on him.

"What did he do?" Zayn asked, feeling confused. The responsible Daddy Direction had done something bad?

"He slept with Wren." Harry said, making it sound 100X worse.

"WHAT?" Niall and Zayn asked in unison. Liam could just imagine their faces of disbelief.

"I fell asleep on the couch with her. That's all!" Liam defended himself, reaching under the blanket and punching who he thought was Harry.

"OW! What did I do?" Niall exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, sorry mate. That was for Harry." Liam apologised. Harry laughed.

A well aimed punch from Niall shut him up. "Eragh!" He groaned, clutching his stomach.

"That's what you get, Haz." Zayn said. You could practically hear his smile.

"Hey! We're off topic! Liam should be punished!" Louis exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Niall asked. The sheets rustled and the bed bounced as someone moved around.

"I think we should force him to eat yogurt with a spoon that hasn't been washed." Louis suggested. Even in the dark, the boys could sense Louis' mischievious grin.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Zayn said, making a face no one would see.

"Exactly."

"No way. I would kill you all before I let that happen." Liam shook his head in disgust.

"Liam! That's not something a friend would say!" Louis gasped.

"A friend wouldn't make a friend eat with a dirty spoon if he accidently fell asleep in the wrong place." Liam countered.

"He has a point." Harry commented, nodding a little. He was a little jealous of Liam, but he knew he was a good guy and nothing really happened.

"Fine! Whatever! But if I catch you soiling Wren's virtue again..." Louis trailed off threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. 'I'll kill you.'" Liam mimicked.

Niall laughed and Louis growled.

"_Okay,_ Lou. It was an accident." Liam told him, sighing deeply.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Louis finally gave in. He knew Liam was a great guy, and he was telling the truth. He was just upset and maybe a little envious.

"Yay for makeps! Now kiss it all better!" Harry joked.

A chorus of laughter went around their dark little fort.

**(Danielle, hudreds of miles away.)**

_Pregnant._

It's amazing how one simple word can ruin her life.

The test slipped from Danielle's fingers and landed on the floor with a loud clatter. She stood frozen, staring at the place the test was.

_What am I going to do?_

The world slowed down, completely silent.

Guilt and regret ripped through Danielle violently, leaving her weak. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

She couldn't have a baby.

Not _Matt's_ baby.

A loud sob escaped her mouth. Danielle's whole body shook with emotion.

"NO! WHY?" She screamed, at no one in peticular. Tears streamed heavily down her face. More sobs broke through the eerie silence and she hugged herself tightly, rocking back and forth.

It felt like hours were passing as she hugged herself and cried.

When her wild sobs passed, she was left hiccuping in a messy heap on the cold tile floor. She pulled herself off the ground and stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Danielle's eye makeup was smudged all over her face, and her eyelashes were wet with salty tears.

She watched herself break down again and slammed her fists on the marble sink counter top, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Woah! Babe! What's going on?"

She turned to see Matt standing in the doorway, lucking dumbstruck.

_The evil fucker._

Danielle grabbed the test and hurled it at his face as hard as she could.

_He did this!_

He caught it before it hit him and looked down at it.

"What? What is this?" He asked.

Silence fell over them as he realized what he was holding.

"You're...pregnant." Matt finally said, swallowing thickly.

"Yes." Danielle whispered, her throat aching, as well as her heart.

_What was she going to do?_

**Again, sorry for the delay. I know it's not long, but I updated the other capters and this all in three days. Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**

**Please.**

**Your reviews are my drugs.**

**Anyways, on a more legal note, I have a WOWP Aleson (Alex+Mason) fanfic, called 'Their First Time'. Check it out on my profile. I've also started a Victorious Cade oneshot that will be up sometime soon.**

**Alright, I'll stop whoring myself out.**

**Peace, my home biscuits.**


	7. Group Hugs for the Curly-Haired

**Aloha! (Have I used that greeting already?) Here is chapter six of Just A Bit Crazy! A lot will happen this chapter and the next, so stay tuned. Oh, yeah. Sorry for the delay. I was kidnapped by a rouge band of ninjas.**

**Here we go.**

**Enjoy.**

**(One Direction)**

"Oi! Lili! Isn't Danielle coming to see you today?" Wren asked, flopping down on the couch, her arms acting as a pillow behind her head.

"Yeah. She'll be here in about an hour." He replied.

He took a seat on the floor next to the chair Louis had stolen from the dining area. A distracted frown was just barely present on his face.

"Hey, relax. It's just Danielle." Louis said, picking up on Liam's emotions. He patted the tall brunette on the shoulder.

Liam nodded and attempted a smile. He and Danielle hadn't seen each other in person for almost five weeks. The strange phone conversations they had kept replaying in his mind.

_I need to ask her about that, _Liam thought, staring determindly at the floor.

"Hey Liam? Does this place have a pool?" Harry asked, lounging on a chair next to the couch.

"It does." Wren answered, smiling. She looked over at Liam and he blushed, not meeting her eyes. Harry watched the strange transaction in confusion, his brows furrowing when Wren laughed.

"Are we missing something?" Zayn asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"It's nothing." Liam mumbled.

"Yeah, nothing." Wren giggled. Louis narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"So what are we going to do until Danielle get's here?" Niall asked, changing the subject. He walked over to the couch Wren was stretched out across and gestured that he wanted to sit. Wren moved her legs so he could take a seat, but once he settled, she quickly moved them back.

The blondie's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at Wren. She was staring at Liam while he suggested something to do with her arms still crossed behind her head, looking completely relaxed and calm. He looked back down to her smooth, creamy legs resting across his lap.

For someone so short, her legs seemed to go on for miles. The sports she played toned them to perfection and Niall took a second to admire them, trying to be discreet. His eyes followed the smooth skin up to the edges of the sports shorts she was wearing. The baggy material had slid back, revealing more of Wren's skin than he had ever seen.

He raised a hand and rested it on the skin above her knee, thumb resting on her kneecap. He did it almost subconciously, a mindless urge he didn't fight against. It felt right there, in some strange way Niall didn't understand, his hand resting on her smooth bare skin, no clothing to get in the way.

Wren glanced down at the blonde with hooded eyes. His thumb traced gentle circles on her kneecap, the friction tickling her and sending tingles up her leg and straight to her core.

"Wren? What do you want to do?" Liam's voice asked, bringing them both back to the conversation.

Niall blushed as everyone focused on them. He could only imagine what they must look like to the others: Wren, completely calm and relaxed, her legs resting on a very flustered looking Niall, his hand frozen on her thigh.

Harry and Louis glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, a bit of jealousy flaring up in the younger lad's mind.

"We could play the story game?" Wren suggested, not even missing a beat, acting as though everything was normal and she wasn't playing with the hormones of the Irishman.

"The story game?" Zayn asked.

"Ye-es. It's an improv game. We go in a circle and make up a story, one line at a time." Wren explained, shifting so she was sitting up. She pulled her legs out of Niall's lap and sat criss-crossed, so her knee barely rested on his thigh and her arm brushed his occasionally.

"Sounds fun." Liam nodded. Wren smiled and leaned forward, bracing herself on her knees, her elbows sticking out and a mischevious smile playing on her lips.

"Who goes first?"

"Liam will!" Louis volunteered him. Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, but complied anyway.

"Once opon a time, there was a boy named Larry Stylinson." He started, looking over to Zayn, who had taken up the other spot on the couch next to Wren.

"He was a very mischievious boy, who always got into trouble." He smirked, glancing at Harry and Louis, who were wearing matching expressions of offended disbelief.

"One day he was strolling through the city when a lady stopped him." Wren continued, winking over at them.

"The lady was wearing very strange clothes." Niall said, coming up with nothing and shrugging, cheeks still pink. Wren smiled and resisted the urge to reach out and touch his face.

"She told him her name was Wren Macchio, and that she thought Larry was _very _handsome." Louis smiled smugly and Harry threw his arm over the eldest's shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"She said she wanted to do very naughty things to Larry." He added, smiling over at Wren devilishly. Wren's mouth dropped open with a wet pop and she glared at the curly haired boy.

"Oh, Haz. Let's keep this story PG." Louis chided playfully, pinching the youngest's cheek.

"Um...She then told them that she wanted them to...to..." Liam came up blank and glanced at Zayn for help. The dark haired boy was about to respond, his mouth opened and prepared to add on, but the dirty mind of Harry beat him to it.

"She wanted them to take her to a hotel and t-"

He was cut off when Wren literally flew off the couch and slapped a hand over his mouth, nearly tipping back the dining room chair he was sitting in.

"You better think about those words before I make you eat them." She warned. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and he found himself a little intimidated by the small girl. She removed her hand and raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to continue.

"...perhaps we should play a different game?" Zayn suggested from behind Wren, eyes matching Harry's.

"I don't know. This is starting to get fun..." Louis stated from Harry's side, grinning up at Wren. She smiled back slightly then returned to her seat.

"What do you suggest, Zayn?" She asked. Niall and Liam were amazed at how quickly the atmosphere changed.

"How about you tell us more about yourself?" He asked, smiling ever so slightly in a way that made Wren feel happier instantly.

"Okay." She agreed, nearly looking down and tucking her wild hair behind and ear like a shy schoolgirl. She scolded herself mentally, because Wren Macchio is _not _a shy schoolgirl.

_What have these boy turned me into? _She thought with the tiniest of smirks.

"So Wren, what's your favorite song?" Louis asked, patiently waiting until they got into the deep stuff. He had a lot of questions he really wanted to ask, some a little personal. (Okay, maybe a lot personal.)

"Oh! Um...I don't think I have one. It really depends on what mood I'm in I guess. I like basically all genres, so I'll listen to anything happily." She answered, racking her brain for songs she especially liked. When she had too many options, she just gave up and shrugged slightly.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Zayn asked, and Wren looked back into his deep, dark eyes. She answered without braking the contact.

"Make music." She said simply.

"We haven't really heard you sing in real life, Wren." Niall said, recapturing her attention.

"Oh, you haven't? Usually I just walk around singing." She replied, her eyebrows furrowing. Had she really not sung around them yet?

Liam glanced at his wristwatch quickly. Only a half hour more and Danielle would be there with him. His stomach churned. Why was he so nervous? Was that a slight hint of dread he detected? He decided to ask a question to get his mind off it.

"Will you tell us about Nathan?" He asked boldly.

Wren froze. She hadn't expected that so soon.

"I..."

She closed her eyes and let out a puff of air, her hands resting limply in her lap, and shoulders slumping. Wren was tired of avoiding the whole Nathan incident.

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth, but beware, this is a sucky story." She smirked halfheartedly. Her eyes remained closed as she remembered with clarity.

"Nathan is the guy every girl has a crush on. He's tall, muscular, handsome, good at sports, etc. I went to school with him for basically all of elementary through high school. We never talked, I just saw him in the halls sometimes. In tenth grade he came to one of my football **(soccer)** games. He said he wanted to get to know me because I '_seemed nice'_." Wren added air qoutations around the words, spitting them out like they tasted bad.

The boys listened quietly, giving Wren all of their attention.

"I said yes, because who wouldn't? It was Nathan for God's sake. We went out for over three months before he asked me to be his girlfriend. I thought it was because he wanted to take things slow. He was sweet and kind and funny and just seemed like the perfect guy for me. I was happier than I had been for years."

Wren paused, opening her eyes briefly, yellow irises flashing.

"He was the perfect boyfriend. He was respectful, but we teased each other and he made me laugh and smile. It was like that for seven months. It seemed as if we'd never leave 'the honeymoon phase'. We just didn't fight, but when we did we worked it out very quickly. I slowly and steadily fell in love with him.

...

I didn't notice his advances, until one day he bluntly asked me if I was ready. I panicked a bit, because no, I wasn't ready. He seemed okay with it, but as time went on he told me that if I loved him I would do it."

Wren sucked in a long breath, her hands curling into little fists.

"I just wasn't ready," she drew out the words, adding emphasis, "and he kept trying. One day he just sopped. I was relieved, but also confused. It went back to the way it was before. We were happy, enjoying each other's company. I didn't question his sudden lack of hormones.

...

We were supposed to study that night. I walked into his house like I usually did. Didn't even notice the moans or creaking of his bed. Just walked right into his room and saw them."

In her mind she saw the same shocked expression on Nathan's face, his toned body naked and sweaty. Beneath him, a giant boobed, bleached blonde, fake tanned whore moaned, completely oblivious. Wren wondered if they finished fucking after she left.

She waited for the sting of tears and heart pain that always came when she talked or thought about Nathan and that night.

Surprisingly, she felt nothing. She didn't feel tears or any internal pain.

Just...blank.

"I ran out. He's tried to apologize and shit, but I don't want to hear it. He and that slut deserved each other." Her voice was completely monotone.

The boys waited to see if that was all. When it was clear she was done talking, Niall reached out and took one of her little hands, holding it in his gently.

"I'm sorry y'had to go through that." He told her quietly.

"Me too." Zayn said from her other side, his hand finding it's way to her small back and rubbing it caringly.

"Yeah, well, that was the past. Now I'm very happy." She smiled, a real genuine smile.

Harry watched her cautiously. How could a girl go through that, then tell the whole story to a bunch of guys she just met, and not cry? He didn't have the slightest clue.

He also had the strongest urge to hug her until she couldn't breath.

Louis had a similar reaction, along with comlete amazement at how one guy could be such a douchebag. Liam shook his head in disgust, a wave of protectiveness towards Wren suddenly overtaking him.

"Group hug?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds about right, mate." Louis nodded.

The five boys stood up. Wren shook her head and laughed.

"No thanks, guys." She chuckled.

"Wre-en! Pleeeeeeease!" Harry whined. She sighed in exhasperation, but complied and allowed herself to be dragged into the middle of the large group hug.

**Again, sorry for the long wait. **

**By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader (I think that's the term). Just someone to read my stories over for grammatical, spelling, etc. errors. If you think you're up for it, send me a private message.**

**Rock on, my lovely mofos.**


	8. Heart Break in a Hotel Room

**Hehehe...**

**Haha!**

**I've realized I've made a mistake.**

**As I was going through and reading my previous chapters, I noticed I messed up something about Wren's mother.**

**Ma bad, y'all. Bonus points to anyone who points it out. And extra Zayn for those who've asked for him.**

**Oh, yeah, and here is chapter seven of ****Nur ein bisschen verrückt****.**

**Enjoy.**

Throughout the large hotel room, a comfortable silence settled over the six people sitting in the living area.

"Any deep stories you want to tell me?" Wren asked lazily, breaking the silence. She occupied her fingers by rubbing slow circles on her hip bone, a tiny sliver of her skin showing, attracting the attention of Niall.

"Nothing that could top that." Harry said seriously. He watched Wren with a new found respect, feeling a little pride for being confided in.

The other boys shook their heads. Zayn yawned, shifting his arm so it was resting on the couch behind Wren. She noticed the cheesy move, wether Zayn realized he'd done it or not, and grinned genuinely.

"What?" Zayn asked, a tired yet curious look on his face.

Wren was about to answer, maybe with a giggle or a sarcastic comment, but paused with her lips barely parted.

The familiar sound of the hotel door unlocking and opening stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hello?"

Liam jumped up without a moments hesitation and raced to the door. Wren and the others chuckled lightly at his eagerness to see his girlfriend, whom he hadn't seen for quite a while.

"Danielle!" He exclaimed in excitement, striding the last couple steps toward her. She smiled faintly and held out her arms for a hug, which he accepted happily.

When he wrapped his arms around her, all of his fears and suspicions fell away. He was happy and relieved and just flat out content. She smelled good, like she always did. Her hair was straightened, which Liam ignored for the moment.

He couldn't help but compare this to hugging Wren, though.

"Liam...could we possibly see Danielle too?" Louis asked, slightly ruining the moment. Liam didn't get upset over it though. The couple would have plenty of time to hug and do other things later, in Danielle's room. All alone.

They broke apart and Liam beamed, hoping for a returned smile. What he got instead was a weak grimace. His grin quickly fell to the floor and was replaced by a concerned frown.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, still holding her arms.

"We'll talk later." She answered, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Just like that, every emotion he felt before he'd hugged his girlfriend came crashing back with a renewed force. He watched as Danielle pulled away and moved towards the others, temporarily frozen. His arms were still even reaching out to her.

"Danielle. Great to see you again." Zayn greeted her, offering a hug. She accpeted it with the slightest tinge of hesitation. All she wanted to do was talk to Liam then sleep for the next week.

The other boys extended similiar welcomes, all the while Liam watching with Wren off to the side.

When Danielle finished hugging Niall, she turned towards Wren and sort-of-kind-of smiled.

Wren took the chance and stepped forward, holding out a hand and grinning genuinely, going for charm and openess.

"Nice to meet you, Danielle. I've heard a lot of good things from the boys, especially Liam." She said as the other girl shook her hand gingerly. Danielle winced internally and nodded with a fake chuckle, before letting go.

"It's good to meet you too, Wren." She added on, when she realized she'd been mostly silent since she knocked on the door.

"Uh..lads, I think I want to take Danielle out. Just the two of us for a couple of hours. Will you be okay without us?" Liam asked, stepping forward and taking Danielle's hand in his.

"Are you implying that we can't function correctly without you? How incompetent do you think we are?" Louis asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Shut up, Louis. We'll be back to say goodnight later." He walked with Danielle to the door and exited, her limp in his.

"Well. She's different then what I thought she'd be." Wren said, breaking the silence that settled over them after the door clicked shut.

"She's normally not so...distant." Zayn told her.

"Yeah, she seemed a little off just now." Niall agreed.

**(Danielle and Liam)**

Liam shut the door to his former room tightly, then turned to Danielle.

"What's going on, Dani?" He asked, letting just a little bit of his emotions out into his voice.

"...let's just go to my room. We'll talk there." She replied. Her tone was defeated, driving Liam crazy with anxiety.

The hallway seemed way too long and way too quiet. They walked in silence for what seemed like forever, all the while Liam dying to know what was going to happen to him and his longterm girlfriend.

They finally arived to their destination, and Danielle quickly slipped the little card into the lock, despite her shaking hands.

They entered the room quietly. It was similiar to Liam's previous room, though it only had one bedroom with one bed and a single bathroom. It was the perfect size for the two of them, but that was the last thing on Liam's mind.

"Please. Just tell me what's going on." Liam finally requested. He kept his voice low, because it wouldn't feel right speaking loudly.

Danielle turned away from him, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Liam suddenly asked, speaking before he even tought about it.

"No. I'm not breaking up with you." She answered after another minute of tense silence.

"Then what is it?" Liam wanted to know very badly. He was angry and scared, and just needed to know. He wanted to tell Danielle everything would be alright and he would always love her.

Danielle kept her eyes closed, and decided to just tell him, to rip it off like a band-aid.

"I'm pregnant."

**(Back with our other main characters)**

"What should we do now?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"We should swim." Zayn answered, looking to the others for agreement.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." Wren said, smiling. She stood from her spot on the couch and turned to the boys.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" She asked them.

"Wait, why?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't pack a swimsuit because I'm a genius." She told them, placing a hand on her hip and thinking of her idiocy again.

"Yeah, you can have a shirt of mine." Zayn offered, and Wren nodded her thanks.

"Then let's go, my bitches." She grinned, trying outher Urban American accent.

Niall laughed as he and the others got up.

**(Back to the couple...already)**

Liam's brain shut down.

His heart swelled and he actually beamed.

"Danielle, we're having a baby?" He wanted to jump up in down in excitment, he didn't even give her time to resond.

"I mean, there will be problems and all, and I might be away sometimes, but we're having a baby together! I thought you were going to say you were leaving me or something like that, but a baby!" His words came out so fast they were almost slurred together and unintelligiable. Danielle waited for his realization.

Then it clicked.

And Liam's brain shut down again.

"Danielle...we haven't made love for four months."

He waited for an explanation. He wanted this baby to be his very badly. But it didn't come.

"Please don't tell me what I'm thinking is true." His voice cracked and his eyes met the floor.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

_Sorry._

"Sorry." Liam repeated.

Danielle didn't know what to do. She watched her fidgeting hands with tears filling her eyes quickly.

"You're _sorry._" He repeated again, with rage lacing his tone. He grit his teeth and look up to meet her eyes once again. What he saw there broke his heart, but he was too angry to even care.

"How long?" He asked, struggling to maintain his composure.

"A long time, Liam." She replied softly, refusing to look at him.

"_Why?_"

The question made her want to curl up into a ball and die. He looked so hurt. So _angry._

She didn't even reply before he broke down.

"I trusted you! I loved you! _Why?_" He sobbed. The room was deathly quiet, amplifying every shaky breath.

"I don't know Liam." Danielle finally whispered, unable to speak normally.

**So yeah. I know It's not long, but I figured you guys deserved something. Sorry 'bout the wait and thank you for all the reviews and such. I don't know about this being the 'best fic ever' but it makes me happy that you like it. Oh and Anonymous HAH, I don't know exactly what you mean, but Wren is a character I really like. I made her up years ago and I'm very proud of the way she is now. So you'll have to excuse me (Also, 'don't like, fuck off'.) Anyway, I don't know when I'll update next and I'm still working on that beta thing. **

**So yeah.**

**Have a good day. **


End file.
